Fighting 'Till The War's Won
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Same story, just with more characters. Olivia Worthington is a girl who likes to refer to someone as Uncle. One day as she fights for rights, what will happen when she bumps into a stranger who she hasn't seen in years. How will she feel when people start searching for her, wanting her dead. What will 'Uncle' think? Where will loyalties lie? Please give this a chance.
1. Prologue

Fighting 'Till The War's Won

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own Assassin's Creed. I do own Elizabeth, Olivia and Andrew Worthington though. Please review. There will be warnings, so please if you don't like the warning's I give you...Don't read then. Anyway, on with the Prologue! I would like you to give me 5 reviews to start with! It will be mostly on Olivia's point of view. I will want to know if you want any other POV's especially if you want a specific chapter. So please do tell.**

**P.S: This was inspired by Angel with a shotgun by the cab. This story will be based on the game, except now I've thrown in new characters and a different type of plot for Connor and Haytham. Also there will be spoilers so you have been warned! Other than that...Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

_August 10th 1755_

It was a warm August night, the warm breeze embraced Haythem Kenway as he walked the streets of Boston. The streets were crowded, as always and the people were polite. "Haytham! Mister Kenway!" a man shouted as he rushed over to Haytham. The man's blond mess of hair, seemed to have been pulled repeatedly and his dark blue eyes frightened. "What's wrong Andrew?" Haytham asked alarmed.

"Elizabeth, she is about to have the baby. I can't find any doctors!" he fumbles as he shares his worries with his friend. "Go to your wife, I will be over with a doctor as soon as possible," Haytham says patting his friend's shoulder. Andrew rushes to his home as Haytham rushes to find a doctor. When he finally found one, they rushed over to the Worthington household.

Elizabeth was in pain as she was giving birth. Her screams and cries filled the house. "She's upstairs," Haytham tells the doctor as Haytham stayed downstairs. Hours passed, Haytham sat in waiting as Andrew and Elizabeth were delivering their child with the help of a doctor. Haytham grew anxious with every second of every hour. Just as the doctor treaded his way downstairs a bright smile on his face, Haytham gave thanks and rushed upstairs.

"Is everything alright?" Haytham says as he reached the door, he slowly opened it and was relieved to see the happy family. He stalked in closer, afraid he would interrupt the special moment. "Come closer Haytham," Elizabeth said, her eyes soft and smile warm. Her skin was drenched with sweat but she had the most elegant glow of all.

Elizabeth has bright lime green eyes, long brown hair and pale features. When Haytham got close enough to see the baby inside the bundle of cloth he smiled softly. The child was fast asleep, its face was like an angel as it made his old heart fill with warmth. "Her name is Olivia Eliza Worthington," Elizabeth tells her husband's friend. "Eliza was my idea," Andrew states adoring his little new-born daughter.

"Olivia was mine," Elizabeth says with a little giggle. "Would you like to hold her?" she asks Haytham and he looks up to Andrew worried he would be the first male to hold her. "You can hold her, I've had my time with her," Andrew tells Haytham with a small smile. Gently Haytham takes the child and stares down at her adoringly. He barely had seen the girl's eyes open and was already wrapped around her finger.

Olivia's skin was a cream like tone as her fathers, she had some features of her mother but some were her fathers. Haytham placed his pinky finger near her hand and she instantly grabbed it. Her angelic face smiled slightly as she slept. Haytham knew she would be the end of him. "Haytham, we were wondering..." Andrew started and stared down at his wife. "That since we have no family members to take responsibility with us...We were wondering if you would like to be her godfather?" Elizabeth asks and he chuckles.

"I would love to, but...On one condition." The parents looked down at the baby that was in his arms, afraid of what he was going to say or do. "She gets to call me uncle," he tells them and they laugh in relief. "Sure Haytham, sure." That night as the three of them cared for baby Olivia, little did they know that Haytham's child Connor was born a couple of nights later. Fate also didn't show the five of them what would happen to the children, or to themselves.

Revolutions would happen, friendships would be destroyed, many would die and loyalties will be tested while love was in the mix. Haytham was in trouble, for the little girl he cared for so much wouldn't be the cause of death but would be the cause of something more. Something completely unpredictable...

_~F.T.T.W.W~_

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Can I have 5 reviews to start me off? Question to end with:**

**What is your favourite Assassin's Creed outfit?**

**Untill next time! Much love! HeroJustInTime90 x**


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Starts

Fighting 'Till The War's Won

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own Assassin's Creed. Or the songs I will put in these **_**()**_**Although I do love the fact I got 5 reviews! Thanks to all of you! Keep them coming! I would like 5 more reviews please! Otherwise...I don't write until I get them! The songs are what make the mood. I felt the need to add it in this chapter. Simply because I think it will make the experience a lot more interesting and pleasurable. They are for their rightful owners. When you see these **_**()**_** make sure you change the song. You may need it to repeat for a couple of times. I didn't really time it.**

**P.S: This is in Olivia's point of view. Pretend she is a well taught 5 year old. (Both her and Connor are 5 although she is turning 6 in a couple of days) **

**P.S.S: Nicholas Biddle isn't seen as a Templar right now. Pretend he is too busy doing Naval Missions? Right now it's only 5 (Not including Haytham) Also let's pretend Connor's best friend is 6?**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Story Starts

_8th August 1760 _

_~Near Kanatahséhton~_

* * *

(Ho Hey- The Lumenieers)

Clasping onto his hand, I giggled while I let him go and skipped along the long grass. It tickled the tips of my fingers as I swung my long dress and flow-y skirt in circles. "Olivia, stay close and remember...We need to be careful. There are lots of dangerous animals." My uncle says with an authoritative tone. "But uncle...Why don't we play a game?" I ask him and he sighs. The men around us carried guns, most likely to protect us against animals.

"Listen to your uncle spud," Johnathan Pitcairn tells me with a soft smile. He rubs the top of my head causing my hair to be ruined and I just pout. "Alright, what are we looking for then?" I ask all of the men surrounding me. Uncle jogged over to me, scaring me a little making me laugh as he placed me on his shoulders. I took his three-pointed hat off, causing him to look up at me with a raised eyebrow and I just place it atop my head giving him a toothy smile.

His strong male features, light brown eyes and light skin were recognisable. His sleek black hair in his pony tail, with a little red bow and as he looked up at me he smiled. He wore his usual outfit, he wore this for when there was 'business'. It had been a year since my mother died, Uncle was the only one who helped me through. Father still was in shock, he would spend endless hours drinking and barely wanted to open the shop. Uncle helped us carry on, he would pay for things and teach me what my father couldn't.

"Uncle Haytham?..." I say with a high pitched innocent tone. "Yes my little vine?" he asks with a little chuckle, tickling my sides and causing me to giggle. "When will you teach me how to be a Templar?" I ask him and he sighs. I was surprised when all 5 men turned to look at me shocked. "She has to be taught if her father allows me to train her. Who better to do my job when I die than you huh?" uncle says the first part to the men in front of us and the rest was to me.

"The village should be right ahead of us, from these co-ordinates" Johnson says walking over ahead with Church by his side. Hickey and Lee were talking amongst themselves. Pitcairn slowed down, enough to walk next to us and smiles up at us. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" he asks and I lose my balance a little before I could fall: Uncle holds his hands out so I could grab onto him and I don't let go.

"Sure is," Uncle says while I sighed and let the warmth from the sun radiate into my skin. The soft whirl of the winds caressed my hair and I closed my eyes in bliss. "Master Kenway! Master Kenway!" we hear before I felt Uncle stop and turn to the voice. I open my eyes only to see his servant Adam. "Sir, erm...The delivery is here and you requested I come find you when it was here." Uncle clears his throat while he slowly lowers me back to the ground.

"I'll be in the carriage in a moment, let me handle something for a minute." Uncle says to Adam before he turns to us, he lowers to my height and smiles. "Olivia, I need to go. I'll be back shortly, in the meantime Lee will take care of you...Can I please have my hat back?" he asks sadly and I nod placing it on his head. I grab onto his cheeks, giving the tip of his nose a kiss and he smiles. "I'll be back soon, I promise," he tells me before kissing the tip of my nose in return.

He straightens himself out before he looks up to the men who were looking at him curiously and he looks to Lee. "Keep her in your sight," he tells Lee and Charles just nods. I watched as he got into the carriage, waving to me as he left. "Come on Olivia," Pitcairn says placing his hand gently on my back, pushing me forward. He starts walking ahead of me, I stare up at the clouds. Giggle when I noticed a wierd looking bush.

* * *

(Life In Technicolor ii- Coldplay)

I jumped in, relished in the feel of it prickling my skin and smiled. I then noticed someone was watching us. Up from the trees, on a branch stood a man, he jumped down and climbed up a tree that was tilted slightly. I saw him jump from one branch to another, swinging and showing off. "Wow," I whispered amazed and when I saw that he was far away, I attempted to follow.

Rushing to the tree trunk, I climbed it and ran up the fallen down branch. Mocking his stance and jumped onto the branch successfully. I saw how well I was doing, only untill I saw a young woman on a tree post. I gasped, knowing I was caught and fell, losing my balance. Just as I was falling to my death, I screamed before I saw the woman leap into the air like a bird. Seconds before I could hit the ground, I felt myself not collide to the ground but into strong arms.

"Child, you should be careful as to where and what you are doing or even going." She had beautiful dark brown eyes, black sleek hair in braids and dark skin. She has full lips, is wearing native clothing and has soft features. "Thank you for saving me, I'll be careful next time," I tell her and curled my arms around her neck. "Hopefully you wont ever do that again, you could of killed yourself," she says slowly lowering me to the ground.

"Come with me, let's check if you hurt yourself and also come meet my son. What is your name little one?" she asks with a sweet smile. Her features were angelic in a natural way. "My name is Olivia Worthington," I say to her and noticed a stinging pain in my hands. I look down, noticing a little scrapes and blood slowly oozing out. The woman noticed, pursed her lips and bent to my height. "My name is Kaniehtí:io but call me Ziio." She holds her hand out to me, I carefully placed my hand in hers.

The feeling foreign, as I remembered how my mother would hold me like this. My heart wept for a moment, but I didn't dwell on it instead I carried on walking with Kaniehtí:io and enjoyed this feeling. "It's nice to meet you Kaniehtí:io," I say pronouncing it perfectly causing her to smile. "Come on, let's go to the Clan mother first, then we'll go meet my son." We went to an old woman, who started talking to each other in their native tongue and I was in a trance the way their lips moved with every word.

The clan mother gave Ziio the supplies and careful, as not to hurt me Kaniehtí:io slowly cleaned my cuts and placed cloths around my hand. "All done," she says lifting me off the table and onto the ground. "Let's go meet my son now shall we?" she says holding her hand out to me again. I took it gladly, missing the motherly touch a woman could have. Eventually after I awkwardly waved to villagers, pet dogs and smiled at the other kids, we eventually made it to her hut.

When we entered, she lessened her grip and I slid my hand away as we saw a young boy with a braid in his hair turn quickly towards us. They started talking in their language as we noticed the boy slide a book under a table. Kaniehtí:io raised an eyebrow at her son, causing me to giggle. The boy looked to me shyly, this made me blush lightly. "Ratohnhaké:ton this is Olivia Worthington, Olivia...This is my son Ratohnhaké:ton," she says between us and I smile softly. I curtsey and he waves at me awkwardly.

The boy had fair brown skin, not as dark as his mothers though. "Nice to meet you Ratohnhaké:ton," I say softly and he smiles softly. "As to you Miss Worthington," he says with a strong native accent. Everything about him screamed recognition. "Please, call me Olivia," I tell him with a small smile. "Olivia..." he nods and I notice the little freckles on his cheeks. Just as his mother was about to say something, we were interrupted by a young boy with feathers in his hair. He was slightly chubby, longer hair compared to Ratohnhaké:ton's shoulder length hair.

* * *

(Upside Down- Jack Johnson)

The boy talked to them but mostly to Ratohnhaké:ton. "That is Kanen'tó:kon, he is Ratohnhaké:ton's best friend." Kaniehtí:io said lowering to my height. Ratohnhaké:ton started running off after his mother nodded. "Take Olivia with you!" she says and Ratohnhaké:ton turns to me, jogging backwards. "Come on, we're going to play a game!" he says and I jog after them. Keeping up to Ratohnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon.

"How old are you guys?" I ask them as we followed some more boys. We followed a footpath, Ratohnhaké:ton stayed close to me and smiled softly. "I am 5 turning 6 soon and Kanen'tó:kon is 6 soon turning 7," he says and just as we jogged past some villagers. I noticed a dog, who followed us a little and I stared at it. Ratohnhaké:ton noticed me staring at it, muttered something to the boys ahead of us and patted Kanen'tó:kon on the stomach.

We slowed down, Ratohnhaké:ton pulled me by my hand and lead me to a different direction. "Let me show you the puppy we recently found," he says and we rush over to a nearby hut. Only to find a puppy that was adorable. It wagged it's tail as I stroked it and he joined me as it lied on it's back. We laughed at it as it rolled, wagging it's tail and for a fraction we made eye contact with each other. He smiled softly, before we got up and jogged back to where the boys were.

Villagers told Ratohnhaké:ton things in their tongue and I just followed closely. "What are we playing? By the way nice to meet you Kanen'tó:kon, my name is Olivia Worthington," I say with a curtsey. "Nice to meet you Olivia," Kanen'tó:kon says with an even heavier accent. "We are playing Hide and Seek," Ratohnhaké:ton says while Kanen'tó:kon handed out straws. "Whoever has the shortest stick is it," Ratohnhaké:ton explains. I look down at the stick that was in my hand relieved it was long.

When I look to Ratohnhaké:ton though, I noticed he had the short one and just as he sighs out, he turns around causing us all to run. I ran as far as I could in the time given and jumped into a stack of leaves. I sat there for what felt like hours before I noticed footsteps nearby. I sat quietly, peeking out of spaces between the leaves. I noticed Ratohnhaké:ton duck down to examine the floor. He then looked to my direction and jumped in, causing me to jump out in shock.

"Wow you're good," I say to him this made him smile at me ignorantly. Eventually we found the rest of the boys, headed back to the start and picked new sticks. I had a long one again, to my surprise it was Kanen'tó:kon was it. We ran when he finally started counting, I hesitated for a minute before running as fast as my legs could handle. I randomly jumped into a leaf pile, only to bump into another body.

"What are you doing?" the voice argues in a hushed tone. "I'm hiding," I state and he pushes me a little. "Hide somewhere else," he urges and I shake my head 'no' repeatedly. "I'll be spotted," I tell him and in a begging tone. "If you don't move now we'll both be spotted!" he tells me and I look at Ratohnhaké:ton pleadingly. "Please let me stay here with you," I beg and he sighs out beaten. "Fine, stay in the pile but...Don't make a sound no matter what. That was a reason I found you, you gasped," he tells me.

"Fine I'll stay quiet," I tell him and he begins to move out but I pull him by his hand. "Where are you going?" I call him angered and he lets go of my hand. "To keep watch, when he is close I'll jump in," he explains. "Alright," I tell him and he sits on a small rock by the leaf pile. The breeze of the wind brushed his hair as we sat quietly. Listening out for Kanen'tó:kon.

* * *

(Turning Tables- Adele)

Eventually I heard rustling behind us, I was going to say something but I remembered Ratohnhaké:ton said he would move when he heard something. I kept quiet, yet he didn't move I guess he didn't listen carefully. Eventually four pairs of familiar feet surrounded Ratohnhaké:ton. One grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. I then looked up through the holes only to see Lee, Hickey, Church and Johnson surrounding him. Church held up his gun and pointed it at him square in the forehead.

"What have we here?" he asks before Ratohnhaké:ton suddenly stood up and unaware started running. He was tripped up by Charles Lee, only to fall tumbling to the floor. I really wanted to get out to help him, but I was paralyzed where I was. Lee passed his gun to Hickey, only to walk up to Ratohnhaké:ton who was lying face down on a rock. Lee turned Ratohnhaké:ton to face him. "You look...familiar. Where have I seen you before?" Lee asks Ratohnhaké:ton.

Instead of replying Ratohnhaké:ton spat in his face, Lee wiped it off and didn't seem pleased by the way he stood still. They all crowded around him, seeming disgusted by him. "That wasn't very nice," Lee comments to Ratohnhaké:ton. As fast as a bullet, he grabbed Ratohnhaké:ton by the wrist and dragged him to a tree. "Let me go!" he demanded. "Listen to that he knows English," Lee remarks and the rest move to where Lee takes Ratohnhaké:ton. "Smart for a savage," Hickey comments and this makes me stiffle a gasp.

"Spirited too," Lee mentions as he picks Ratohnhaké:ton up onto the tree, slamming his small body and gripping his neck. Ratohnhaké:ton struggled to get out of his grasp. "We have questions for your elders. Only tell us where your village is boy, and you can go," Ratohnhaké:ton was struggling for breath. I was quivereing with fright as to what could happen.

Johnson stepped closer to Ratohnhaké:ton, "Best do as he asks child," I wanted to do something but knew I couldn't because they could hurt him more. _Where is uncle? Pitcairn?_ "I could snap your neck, you know? A little more pressure and pop. The sad little flame of you life extinguished." I shook my head, not wanting to look but couldn't because of the fear.

"You are a nothing. A speck of dust. You- and all your ilk. Living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of the world. The wiser among you recognise the shape of the future. They throw themselves at our feet and beg mercy...But not you, it seems. No...You cling desperately to your ways. Too ignorant to know your folly. But I am not unkind," he says dropping Ratohnhaké:ton to the floor as he tries to regain his breath.

I started hyperventilating as Lee started walking towards where I was. My vision getting blurred with every breath I took. "And so I spare you, that you may carry word to your people. Let them know that the sooner we are given what we seek, the sooner you can return to your pathetic, empty lives. A fair trade is it not?" he asks. Ratohnhaké:ton looks up at him, anger clear in his eyes. "What...is your...name?" he asks to Lee who bends down. A laugh of amusement clear in Lee's voice. "Charles Lee. Why do you ask?"

Ratohnhaké:ton slints his eyes, clearly seeking revenge for this day and his harsh words. My lungs couldn't hold the air that entered and escaped it. "So I can find you," Ratohnhaké:ton replies. Lee looks at Hickey laughing, clearly amused by Ratohnhaké:ton's promise. "I look forward to it," he says walking away and gives a signal to Johnson. With this Johnson slammed the end of his gun to Ratohnhaké:ton's head. This was lights out for _me_ and him...

* * *

(So cold- Ben Cocks ft Nikisha)

Next thing I woke up, only to find no more Ratohnhaké:ton but the smell of smoke in the air. I got out of the pile only to start running towards the smell. I found the village on fire, screams surrounded my ears and pain in my chest. "No!" I screamed. I was about to run to the fire but was pulled back when I felt strong arms around me, pulling me back.

"Olivia!" I heard a familiar voice scream out to me and that was when I noticed my uncle running to me. Lee holding onto me. "Let me go! You monster! You did this didn't you?!" I screamed kicking out of his grip. "Olivia!" Haytham called from a smaller distance. "Ratohnhaké:ton! Kaniehtí:io! Kanen'tó:kon!" I screamed as I attempted to run to the burning village. "Olivia you scared me! Don't ever do that again," Haytham says holding onto my shoulders.

"No!" I screamed as I stared into the blazing flames. I burst out crying and uncle pulled me to his chest. Picking me up, they started wondering off. Moving _away_ from the fire. "We need to help them!" I cried. "There is nothing we can do Olive," Uncle states. Each step we moved away I felt pain banging in my chest. "We need to help them," I kept muttering until I could no longer see the destroyed village. _They are dead..._

_~F.T.T.W.W~_

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Please give me 5 more reviews.**

**Question to end with:**

**Did this chapter make you laugh? Cry? Smile? Anything?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	3. Chapter 2: I Thought You Were Dead

Fighting 'Till The War's Won

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own AC. Although I own Olivia and others that I won't name just yet ;). I am so glad at the reviews I got this morning and after I finished school stuff. I'm so pleased you guys reviewed so quickly. I was eager to write this chapter. I have more ideas in store that you guys will hopefully like. Please review me 5 more and I will be bringing these in fast. I can't tomorrow, but Friday I hopefully will. Or if not you may get a treat?! Please review people. **

**P.S There will be music again so look out for these () I don't own the songs either! Also to answer ConnorKenwayFan5's question. Pitcairn was looking for Olivia with Haytham while the others went to find the village. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Thought You Were Dead

_March 5th 1770 _

~Olivia/Connor is aged: 15 or 14 (Let's pretend she is 15 ok?)~

(Girl On Fire- Alicia Keys)

I was carefully brushing my little girl Melody, she was calm and steady making me smile. "You like that don't you girl?" I ask her and as if she understood she moved her head with a bob. "A beautiful black stallion you are," I say and she shakes her head happily. I remembered the day I got her...It was two days after the death of those innocent people from the village. When they were burned down...

* * *

_~Olivia's Birthday two days after the burning village incident~_

Sitting in my room bored, Daddy said he would be back in a minute, after closing the shop. He knew I was scared to be on my own because I would break down crying. I screamed in sadness over the deaths of the innocent. I mourned for them, sad that we didn't do anything or should I say..._Couldn't._ It was too late.

Today was my birthday, I turned 6 and felt alone, miserable...depressed. I felt the pain in my chest, the weakening in my bones and knew that I missed them. Who knew less than a day could change someone? Could make them feel this way? Then again...they died and they were nice people. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I barely felt anything these days, all it was the feeling of pure numbness.

I looked up, turning my burning gaze that could of made holes in the window and stared into the eyes of my father. "Sweetie, why don't you come down? Uncle Haytham says he will be here shortly," he tells me and I stare into his dark blue eyes. His blonde hair was turning slightly white, but I guess it was just age and stress. I nod before he moves to sit on my bed. Our home is big enough because of my Uncle's money to support. Then again...I'm 'his little girl'.

I sigh looking down at my hands. "Darling, I know you miss those people from the fire, but you need to cheer up. It's in the past and...It's your birthday. Come down when you're ready, I have a surprise for you and I hope you like it," he tells me with a soft smile on his lips, got up and placed a kiss atop my head. Daddy had stopped drinking the moment he saw me come home two days ago. Uncle explained what happened, but I told him the part I didn't tell anyone else.

I told him about Ratonhnhaké:ton and his village. Uncle swore he wouldn't take me anywhere like that again but asked if he could train me when I was old enough. After a lot of arguing they agreed because uncle said it was 'to protect myself when the time came'. I sat still, relishing in the feeling of nothing. That was until I heard my door open again. Footsteps heavy on the floor.

"Daddy, I'm not ready just yet," I sigh out and I hear a familiar chuckle. "Olive, I know I'm your god-daddy but it doesn't mean that you can now call me 'daddy'," he says with a chuckle. I look up to the recognisable face. The wrinkles around the eyes made me side smile at him. "Now what is getting my little girl sad on her birthday?" he asks and I just look out the window. "It's just...never mind," I say shaking my head.

He ran his fingers down my shoulder length hair, I was wearing my light green dress that Daddy bought me yesterday. He said it was beautiful against my skin. My hair was straight but with two braids from the sides of my face were joined together, going to the back of my head. It reached my shoulders aswell, but the rest of my hair was down. Daddy said I looked sweet. "Ahhh. You're thinking about the village fire incident," he says causing my head to whip up to look at him.

(Breath me- Sia)

I was surprised, my eyes wide and mouth open. "How did you know?" I ask him and he smiles sadly. "I'm your god-father. I know everything," he tells me and sits down on my bed. He lies back and lifts his feet up, opening his arms wide motioning for me to go over. I bit my lip, fiddling with my fingers. "Come over here," he says with a gentle chuckle. I get up off my chair, sat down and lied on my side, staring up at him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Now, I know you miss the people you met that day...but today it's _your_ day. Enjoy it sweetheart, this will be the last time you turn 6," he tells me and I giggle. He gives my nose an Eskimo kiss, this made me laugh. He pulled me up onto his stomach, before getting up and lifting me into the air. He threw me, catching me and it made me squeal. "I swear you'll be the death of me," he says and I frown.

Gently touching his cheeks, I look down at him sadly with tears in the corner of my eyes. "I don't want you to die Uncle Kenway," I told him with a tremble of my bottom lip. He frowns at me, kissing my cheek. "I'll won't die, I promise you this," he tells me softly and slowly lowers me back to the floor. He carefully holds my hand, opens the door and lets go.

"Shall we go down and begin your birthday celebration madam?" he asks with a bow and motioning to the door, his hand open with his palm facing me. "Yes we shall kind Sir," I say before holding his hand again. "That's my girl," he chuckles out before we rush down the stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Pitcairn and father were down in the dinning room. "Happy birthday Olivia," Johnathan says with a soft smile.

"Thank you," I reply before I walked over to the table where I saw 5 presents. Father handed me a box which I believe was his present to me. "This is from me," he says with a soft smile. "Thank you Daddy," I tell him before I opened it. When I looked inside I smiled what I found was a beautiful blue dress. One that I admired yesterday while me and daddy went shopping. "It's beautiful Daddy! Thank you," I tell him and he smiles before I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Here is the second from me," he says handing me another box. This time I opened it only to find a cute little jewelry box, it was in scripted with my initials. Flowers covered it and emeralds covered the middle where pollination takes place. "I love it, thank you so much Daddy!" I say giving him a hug. "Here Olivia, this is from me," Pitcairn says handing me a box next to him.

It contained a cute set of bows, ribbons and other hair accessories. "Thank you Mister Pitcairn," I tell him with a little curtsey and a small hug after. "Your welcome spud," he replies with a little smile. Uncle Haytham walked over to stand in front of me. "Here, this is from me," he says handing me a little box. I opened it only to find a small music box that needed a key. The key was equally as small. Just as I opened it, I turned the key and opened the lid.

(Halo- Beyonce)

What I found was me, Uncle Haytham, Daddy and Mummy spinning. We were all joined at the hands, while the soft melody escaped such a small beauty. "Thank you uncle," I say hugging him tight. This was the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life. It was going to be treasured for the rest of my life. "Now, open this box and well...I hope you like it," Haytham says passing me the last box in my hands.

When I opened it, I was confused when I found that it was empty except for a piece of paper. I read it my eyebrows moulding together in pure confinement. "What do you mean that it is 'too big to place in a box'?" I ask him and he smiles down at me. "Come with me, it will explain why," he says getting up off his seat and holding his hand out for me. I took it gladly, while we walked out the back and gasped when I saw a cute black baby stallion.

"Is that?..." I ask completely entranced with the beauty in front of me, she was so small and adorable. "She is your present, the reason I left the day of the village," he tells me letting me rush over to her. I stroked her fine hair, the horse neighed in a high pitched tone. She moved her head closer to me, clearly enjoying me stroking her making me giggle. "What shall we call her?" Uncle asks me amusement in his eyes. "I think she should be called...Melody," I say happily and he strokes Melody with me. "Melody...I like it," he says with a smile on his face.

"Come on, lets go eat some cake shall we? Soon Pitcairn will teach you how to ride her," he tells me holding his hand out to me again. I grab it gladly, waving goodbye to Melody and entered the house, a spring in my step...

~Back to the present~

* * *

"Mistress Worthington! Mistress Worthington!" Jeremy called for me, he is a servant that uncle Haytham bought for us. He is a nice asset to the group. "Your father wants you inside, he says Master Haytham is here and that they want you," he tells me causing me to nod. I pull away from my stallion and head to the house, picking up my light red dress. "I wonder what they want," I tell him a little exasperated.

When I entered the house, I noticed that they were calmly talking amongst themselves. "Olivia, I have a present for you and also...You will be training today with me," Uncle Haytham says handing me box and a kiss on the cheek. "I swear you get more beautiful by the day," Haytham tells me with a sigh, earning him a nod from my father. "The carriage will be here in an hour, so I suggest you get cleaned and meet me by the docks...Oh and put those robes on," he says pointing to the box in my hands.

I opened it up, pulling out the heavy robes. "What is this for?" I ask him confused and he smiles a little. "As of today, you will be a Templar apprentice." With this he leaves me with a kiss on the cheek. I go upstairs to get ready, having a bath and when I got out I put on my robes. I wore the long blue coat that touched my knees. A blue three pointed hat and black trousers. The edges of my coat and hat was lined with gold. The cuffs were white aswell, making everything seem more masculine. Instead of having a shirt: I had a white corset, it wasn't too tight but it was fitting.

(Your Song- Ellie Goulding)

I smiled at this, feeling feminine yet masculine at the same time. (Imagine it's Connor's captain outfit except more feminine with the corset instead of the top) I then heard my father call for me, making me rush to put on my brown leather boots. I rushed to the door but was surprised to see my father holding a sword he hasn't used in years. It was in perfect shape but he said he would never use it unless he needed protection. It was a prized possession.

I looked at him shocked. "Father? I..." I didn't know what to ask or say to him. "Here take it, you'll need it especially for training," he says with a sad smile. He was always afraid I might come home injured or something. It was natural instinct for him to feel afraid for my safety. "Thank you Father, I will treasure this," I tell him with a bow to my head and gently take it from his waiting hands. I stare at the beautiful sword, a little emerald at the tip of the handle.

The reflection hit my face, stunning me for a moment. I placed it on the belt's holding for a sword and smiled softly at him. "Goodbye papa, I'll be back soon," I tell him and he kisses my forehead lightly. "Come home safe, be carefull and be nice to your uncle," he tells me sternly. "Aren't I always?" I ask him with a giggle and he gently places his hand on the small of my back. "You better get going, he is waiting for you," he tells me and I smile. "See you soon father," I tell him with a kiss on his cheek.

I head out, walking to the carriage and Adam was waiting for me. When he saw me exit, he got down and opened the door gesturing for me to enter. "Good morning 'mam" he says with a bow of his head. "Good morning Adam," I say getting in and sitting down. He shuts the door behind me and I look to my father who stood there watching me. I waved to him, knowing it would be the last time he saw me as his 'little child' because I would be a Templar apprentice.

I never learned what a Templar was, or what they did and what they fought for. All I know is they fight, train, charm and are always at their best. These are all qualities my uncle showed me. We traveled in silence, I had just stared out the window and felt myself relax. When we stopped in the center of Boston, I deliberated because I was about to open the door. That was a huge 'no-no' to my uncle.

(Miss Independent- Kelly Clarkson)

As Adam opened the door for me, I stepped out that was when I noticed a carriage parked opposite me. There was a young boy, around my age with a braid in his hair that was shoulder-length. He stood next to an old-crippled man. The young boy reminded me of someone. A sudden pang thumped in my chest and it made me momentarily freeze. _Ratonhnhaké:ton?_ I shook my head. _No he died remember?_ I looked at the native boy, walking away from him as he watched me walk past them.

"Don't stare," the old man says hitting him with the stick. "Sorry...I just have this feeling that I know her," native boy says to the old man. "Wouldn't surprise me, your father lives here," the old man tells the boy I feel myself get confused and just walk away. Completely not bothered about them. When I reached the dock, I smiled at my uncle who was prepared to fight. "Well...you took your time," he remarks with a smirk. "It was difficult to put on these robes," I tell him honestly and he just smiles.

"I see you have your father's sword," he says while I pulled it out. "As you have yours old man," I say with a little smirk. "Ouch, that hurt. You are a vile child you know that?" he says as he pulled out his own. We started sparing, I was good but he was always one step ahead of me. "Two questions...one: why is today so special when I've been training since I was 9? Secondly: why are we training in front of the public?," I ask him and he chuckles.

He swings, but I dodge it and counter it perfectly. "To answer your first question: I think the fact you are now a Templar apprentice is special enough so you need to dress as it. Secondly: Today we are going to train with our surroundings, don't be afraid to throw crates or use dry soil," he tells me and I laugh. "So if I do this..." I say while I kicked a table topped with crates and aimed a high kick at him "It's ok?" I ask with a giggle.

He was disoriented for a moment, before he picked his senses up and kicked me to the ground. I tumbled before he could place the blade to my throat, I kipped up and grabbed him from behind. My hands held his throat, confusing him: I kicked him to the ground and straddled his chest, placing my dagger to his throat. "This is why i'm proud of you," he tells me a smile on his face. "I guess I had a good teacher," I tell him with a smirk. I get up holding a hand out to him.

People around us clap their hands and cheer for me. "Well played Olive," he says with a smile. We bend over picking up our hats, placing them on our heads I smile. "Stand still," he tells me and I obey. He walks behind me, I had my dagger ready just in case and surprisingly his hands moved in front of my face. He was holding a necklace with a red cross, I saw this symbol multiple times and knew it was a Templar mark.

"Welcome, my apprentice," he says and I smile. "Wait, not yet..." he says while holding my arms out and places these long cuff like things on my forearms. "These are hidden blades, one flick of your wrists and they pop out," he tells me and I smile. "They are essential," he explains. "Thank you Uncle Kenway," I tell him and he smiles softly. "Master Kenway, the others are calling for you," Adam says to Haytham interupting us. "Alright, I'll be there in a moment," he says to Adam.

"Darling, I'll be back soon alright. Our training is short today so...I suggest you head home. Adam escort my niece back to the homestead," he tells Adam and he nods. "Of course Sir," he replies and Uncle leaves me with a kiss to the cheek and I sensed something was wrong. Especially since he went running off. "Shall we head to the carriage Miss?" he asks me and I just shake my head. "Wait for me there, I'll be there shortly, I just need to go do some shopping," I tell him just to get him away.

"As you wish," he says before heading off. I could still see my uncle, instead I rushed trailing behind him. This was something he taught me, I did it rather well and when he would look to see if someone followed I hid. We ended up on Kings Street and he talked to someone rather intently. I hid as well as I could, that was until I saw the chaos around me. Citizens were being held back by red coats. I noticed the old man and native boy were there. They were in a serious conversation.

(Princess of China- Coldplay ft Rihanna)

His features were familiar, that was when I noticed his faded freckles and familiar eyes. My eyes widened. "Ratonhnhaké:ton" I whispered surprised. A sense of happiness overwhelmed my body and I smiled. I was going to say hello, until I saw my uncle look behind and hid on a bench. I blended in with the other two men, surprised he didn't notice. When he turned his back, I noticed him and his companion separated. Ratonhnhaké:ton followed the mysterious man, while I watched my Uncle.

Soon the man Ratonhnhaké:ton followed was on a roof, and that was when I noticed Charles was on a roof aswell. Just as the man pointed a gun at the citizens below, I noticed Ratonhnhaké:ton follow behind him. He grabbed the man and sliced his neck. Next thing I know everything went downhill. Charles shot his gun, looking at Ratonhnhaké:ton smugly and this caused the redcoats to fire at the citizens. What surprised me was Uncle Haytham tapped a red coat's shoulder and pointed at Ratonhnhaké:ton who was in shock.

Soon red coats followed after him rushing down the streets and small alleyways. I rushed to find him, to somehow protect him. Now that I found him: I wouldn't lose him. Just as he was stuck at an almost dead end, I stabbed a red coat in the back and this caused the other to see me. He scraped my shoulder, causing it to bleed and I winced before I killed him. Ratonhnhaké:ton was rushing to this corner, just as he was close enough: I grabbed him and he groaned. We wrestled a little before I held my dagger at his neck.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! I thought you were dead" I say a smile clear on my face. A moment he couldn't recognise me, until his eyes lit up. "Olivia!" he says and we pull each other into a hug. "Look, we haven't got much time. Meet me in Lexington at noon. You have 2 minutes to get out of here. Dive into the water, hide as far away as you can. I'll distract them. Now go!" I say before I push him and he starts running again. I rush to where the red coats rushed past. I screamed, stumbling to them. "Help!" I scream as they ran towards me. "This native boy, I tried to stop him and he got me!" I say showing them my cut.

Suddenly Uncle Haytham was there in a flash. "Olivia? I thought I told you to go home?!" he questions and I sigh. "I know uncle, I'm sorry please help me. The savage hurt me look, also he broke my new outfit!" I screech and the red coats all start to run looking for him again. As Haytham pulled me away from all the chaos, I rushed to get home and sort myself out before I saw Ratonhnhaké:ton later on tonight...

_~F.T.T.W.W~_

* * *

**Should I continue? Please give me 5 reviews! Much love!**

**Question: Do you think he noticed her cross?**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	4. Chapter 3: Telling the truth

Fighting 'Till The War's Won

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! I love this story myself. I enjoy writing and writing about history in video games makes me feel amazing. Thanks for the support! I want 5 more reviews! Hopefully I will write a chapter up on Friday! There won't be songs this chap. I don't own AC but I own Olivia and other things that I don't mention right now. All in due time. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling the truth

_Later that day..._

I was home, getting myself ready and hid my necklace in my pocket. I felt better, not at the best but I felt fine. I ate with my father, got ready to leave and while he tried to stop me I just told him I wanted to go for a little while. Enough time to spend on my own, to be able to breathe and have my freedom. He agreed to it with sadness but understanding.

I rushed over to Melody, my beautiful Mare. She neighed and this made me smile at her softly. "It's time for us to go, we need to find Ratonhnhaké:ton," I whisper out to her and stroked her hair softly. I climbed onto her back, commanded her to move and we headed off, to Lexington. I smiled as I felt the cross in my pocket jiggle, while wearing my Templar outfit feeling like I was unstoppable.

"I feel a little upset about the fact that Uncle Kenway did that to Ratonhnhaké:ton," I tell Melody and we come to a halt when I reach Lexington. I knew he would find me eventually, all I had to do was wait and be prepared for when he would be here. "All he wanted to do was stop them from doing what they did in the end, I feel a little ashamed of Uncle. I can't put him as a bad guy though, he is kind and pure hearted," I tell her stroking her hair again.

I got down, pulled a cloth out of a side pocket on my saddle. "I guess I'll just have to hope he comes here," I whisper to myself and lied down on my blanket. I waited for what felt like ages, years even but was only 3 hours in reality. I still ended up staying with Melody, just as I was about to get up and leave, I felt someone behind me. I was calmly putting away my blanket, when I heard Melody neigh frightenedly. My eyes widened, causing me to instantly grab my gun and flick my wrist.

I turned to the guy who was behind me, in lightning speed he knocked me back, causing me to fall to the floor. His body was on top of me, holding me down and my gun far from me. I kicked his body off me, getting up to grab my gun and pointed it. I shot, although I missed because he moved my hand. I was fed up of this shit, so I pulled out my daggers and attempted to slash. He grabbed me by the shoulders, pushed me to a tree and I just kicked him but every hit I tried he somehow dodged it.

Next thing I kicked his chest, causing him to slam his back to the tree himself before I placed my hidden blade to his throat. When time slowed down again, I looked only to see it was Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!" I gasp letting him go and slap him. "Ow?!" he asks rubbing his arm, I scowled at him. "Why did you sneak up on me?!" I cry looking at him angered. "I wanted to surprise you," he says and I shut my eyes for a minute. "I could of killed you," I tell him and he smirks.

"I don't think you would of had it in you," he says with a chuckle, I pulled my hand back as to slap him and he doesn't flinch. "I thought you weren't going to show up," I tell him shyly and he sighs. "Sorry, I had trouble back in Boston," he tells me and I laugh. "Doesn't surprise me, you're here now and that's all that counts," I say pulling him in to a hug. "How are you then?" he asks me and I smile. "I'm fine, I...I thought you were dead," I tell him and he pulls away.

"Why?" he asks confused. "The fire, anyway about that how is Kanatahséton?" I ask him and he smiles softly. "It's fine, the people are still rebuilding things but...We're better now and well...I don't live there anymore," he admits and I nod. "How is Kaniehti:io?" I ask him and his facial expressions change from sadness to anger to nothing. "She's dead," he tells me bluntly and I gasp. "I'm so sorry!" I tell him pulling him into the hug again.

We hug for what felt like ages, when we pull away I smile softly at him again. "I hated Lee and the others after that," I tell him and he sighs. "I do to, which is why I'm looking for him and in need of killing him. I need to avenge her death but also...Protect people from the evil he can do," he tells me and I feel no sadness towards Lee. "Anyway...Where did you get this beautiful horse?" he asks stroking Melody's hair.

"I got her off my uncle as a present two days later the fire, on my birthday," I tell him and he smiles. "What's her name?" he asks clearly being admired and admiring my horse. "Her name is Melody," I tell him and he strokes her nose. "She is beautiful," he tells me with a small smile. "Anyway, where are you staying?" I ask him and he stiffens. "I don't know if I can tell you that," he tells me and I nod. "Alright then, well...How has things been then?" I ask him but as I ask him this, I noticed my necklace was no longer in my pocket.

"Oh my God! I've lost my necklace!" I say searching for it all over the floor. I notice Ratonhnhaké:ton helped me look for it, he suddenly bends down to pick something up and he was frozen. "I found it," he says with a cold tone. He turns to me, passing it me with a cold glare and drops it in my hands with force. "When were you planning to tell me this?" he ask anger clear in his voice. "Tell you what?" I ask confused by his change of tone.

"The fact you are a Templar is nothing to you?!" he asks his entire being angry. "I'm not a Templar, I'm a Templar apprentice," I correct him and sigh placing it around my neck. "Besides, what has that got to do with our friendship?" I ask him completely confused and a little irritated. "It has _everything_ to do with our relationship," he says stiffly. "I don't understand though," I tell him and he growls angrily. "I'm a trainee assassin and you are a Templar," he tells me as if it would ring a bell.

"And?" I ask still confused. "We are arch enemies," he tells me spitting it at me. "What? Why?" I ask him completely lost with what was going on. "Are you born into this?" he ask confused and I shake my head no. "I'm taking over for my uncle, taking his place when he sees fit," I tell him and he holds onto my shoulders. "Who is your uncle?" he asks and I just stare into his dark brown eyes. "Haytham Kenway...Why?" I ask him and he lets me go as if I said I was going to kill him.

"Haytham Kenway is my father," he tells me out of the blue and I look at him disbelieving. "No, surely not," I try and convince otherwise. "My mother always told me who he was, just that he wanted nothing to do with us, that he wished he never met my mother," he tells me angered and I just look at him astonished. "You are not his son!" I exclaim and he laughs. "You of all people know it's true! Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not," he says looking me straight in the eyes.

Recognition ran through my body as I stared into those familiar eyes. His jaw line exact like his fathers, his skin dark but fair in the soft tones and his sleek black hair perfectly placed. His slim figure said everything to me, he was going to be as well built as his father. "Exactly what I thought," he spits and I sigh. "I'm sorry Ratonhnhaké:ton" I tell him sadly and he laughs. "Not your worry," he tells me and I walk closer to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, worried that he was pulling away from me.

"I still don't understand why that has anything to do with our friendship," I tell him and he sighs. "Did they tell you their plans, their goals...Their _history_?" he asks and I shake my head 'no'. "Well then, it's a long story that I won't be able to tell you today, maybe sometime soon. I won't let this keep us apart though," he tells me and pulls me in for another hug. "I'm sorry for shouting at you," he sighs into my hair and I giggle. "It's alright, it's a little argument...No big deal," I reason.

We pull away, lie down and watch the sky darken slowly. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll try and see you sometime soon," he says getting up and heads for the path that was marked. "Oh by the way...Call me Connor from now on," he tells me before kissing my cheek and leaving me. I watched him as he disappeared into the darkness. "Connor..." I whisper into the night air as I held onto my tingling cheek.

* * *

_December 15th 1773 (Day before Boston Tea Party)_

**Connor's POV**

It's been years since I last saw her, I missed her and every day of training I gained. I gained trust from Achilles, muscles, knowledge and skills. I also gained regret and guilt, it had been 3 years since I said goodbye and told her I would see her again sometime. I never got to see her again, I promised myself that day that I would do everything I could to be prepared to protect her from what she could become. The biggest fear was she would get hurt, or become one of them. A Templar.

It had been 3 years since I last was in Boston and decided I would go see Samuel Adams and hopefully...Olivia. This is what I was aiming for. Little did I know that I would get more than I expected in just the matter of two days...

* * *

**OPOV**

It's been years since I last saw Connor, he was like a blur just like the burning fire. There for an amount of time, yet goes out in a flash. I gained knowledge and skills. I am soon to become a Templar, I didn't know whether to be afraid or happy. I just woke up and finally got on my outfit. Uncle made me wear one that looked similar to his own but more feminine. It also still had a corset, but this time it was a dark blue. I rushed down the stairs, pulling my weapons in their rightful places. My father's angry voice echoed from downstairs.

"We don't pay extra taxing. Especially not for blasted tea!" he told the impatient men stood at the door. "It's Johnson's orders," the man attempts to convince my father. "Papa, what is going on down here?" I ask him and move him from blocking the view. "Good morning 'mam we only wanted to get some taxes. I suggest you go back inside this is more of a man-to-man conversation."

My jaw was set stone, I felt the burning fire to slaughter this man for disrespecting me. "Excuse me, but you will find that I'm friends with Johnson and that you should never disrespect a woman, especially not one like me," I tell him and he chuckles. "Or what? You'll bore me to death with your blabberin'?" he asks with a snicker from his friends. "Either you leave mine and my father's property or I will kill every single one of you," I warn with a skill I gained from my uncle. It was one where I sound kind but with the most evil intentions.

"Sorry missy but we 'aint leavin'," he threatens back standing closer to me. "Then consider yourself warned," I say pulling out my sword. Just as I was about to strike, I see Uncle Kenway walk over to us. "What is the meaning of this?" he asks outraged at the men who were getting ready themselves. "He won't pay our demands," the man says and I laugh. "They are trying to rob us of our dignity and expect us to pay for bloody tea off Johnson!" I explain to uncle while my eyes are locked on the man.

"You little lying bitch," he growls and I slint my eyes at him. "Excuse me, but call my niece that one more time and I will have to slice your throat open. Also, tell Johnson to never come here to ask for money," Uncle growls out to them and he chuckles. "Who do you think you are?" he asks him and Uncle stands up to him drawing out his hidden blade only to place it near his neck. "My name is Haytham Kenway," he says with a small amount of anger. "You are dismissed," he ushers them away and I walk closer.

They start to walk away, but I was focused on one thing and one thing only. "Hey asshole!" I call out to the main man and he turns to face me. In lightning speed I punched him square in the jaw, not flinching what so ever and saw as the blood poured from his mouth. He clutched onto it with a face that said "What was that for?!" and I glare at him. "_That_ was for calling me a bitch, and this..." I say before kneeing him in the balls causing him to cry. "That was for disrespecting me _and _women," I say while walking away.

He limped away with the support of his friends as they attempted to run away. "What bring us the visit of you Uncle Kenway?" I ask him and he smiles. "First of all, that's my girl and secondly...There is going to be a final practice before I can say you are finally...A Templar," he tells me with a smile on his face. "I thought it would take a while longer before I could be a te-" I was cut off with a finger to my lips.

"It's early for you because you have shown real progression over the past 3 years," he tells me and I laugh. "Thank you uncle," I bow my head to him and he just walks off. I get myself some food before heading for Boston and before training Uncle told me to meet him at the bar. Everyone was there, as they all admired how much I had been successful in my training and skills. Everyone seemed appeased except for Charles Lee.

I had my first drink of ale that day, enjoying small conversations with Pitcairn. He is one of the only men I trust out of them all. Especially with what they did to Connor, I couldn't trust them anymore. "Boys, I will be off to do some preparation for tonight and I will see you tonight. For tonight, will be the night that Olivia will join us in our Templar orders," he says patting my shoulder and headed out without a single word. "Boys, I think I'm tired so I'm going to head out for a nap, will you wake me when it is time Johnathan?" I ask Pitcairn and he smiles. "Of course," he says and with this I exit.

I wondered down streets, alleyways and endless corners only to feel the sense someone was watching me. Just as I passed a corner to a dark alleyway I was pulled into it, only to be pushed into a wall. "Can't keep runnin' away from me," the smell of alcohol seeped into my nose. "Hickey, I would be really careful if I were you," I tell him as I notice him grow down south and his body was too close for comfort. "You know you want me jus' as much as I wan' you," he says while placing slobbery kisses on my neck.

"Let me go, or it will end badly for you," I tell him and flick my wrist pulling my blade closer to his dick. "Come on, jus' one nigh' it's all I'm askin'," he mutters while attacking my neck. Just as I was going to attack his balls I saw his body go limp. In a flash, I kicked the hooded figure, he grabbed onto my foot and I just kicked him with my other. He stumbled, letting me get up in time and push him to the wall. "Why do we always find ourselves in this position?" the voice asks.

This position made me think of _him._ "Ratonhnhaké:ton?" I ask and he smirks under his hood. I let him go, pulling him into a hug and pull back only to slap him in the face. "Three years! Three god-damned years!" I screech and he just rubs his cheek. "What brings you to Boston?" I ask him and he laughs. "I could ask you the same thing," he retorts. "Haha, very funny," I mock him and he just smirks. "I was heading home, I have a ceremony to attend to later on today..."

"Oh really? What kind of ceremony?" he asks interested and I feel my heart hammer. "I'm becoming a Templar," I tell him and he turns stiff. "You what?" he asks angered. Just as I was about to reply, I heard familiar footsteps and push Connor into a bush where he crouched. He was well hidden. "Olivia? Is that you? What are you- oh," Pitcairn says heading over. "He tried to do it again, so I knocked him out so that I could get away. Please don't tell uncle," I ask him and he nods.

He kicks Hickey just to check if he was alright, then just walks off. When I knew he was gone, I motioned for Connor to get out and he did. "Look I would love to talk for longer, but it's clear you have things to do and I have people to meet," he says with this he gives me a kiss on the cheek and disappears with the wind. "Goodbye Connor," I whisper...

_~F.T.T.W.W~_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Can I have the 5 reviews? Much love!**

**Question: When do you want Connor and Olivia to finally kiss?**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	5. Chapter 4: Innocence

Fighting 'Till The War's Won

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own AC even though I would love to but, I guess i'm just not special enough. Anyway can I have 5 reviews especially since I didn't the reviews I asked for. Thanks to those of you who have. Those of you who wrote on my very first chapter: **_PhoenixScorp, DR34M3R _and _Anne E. Casap. _Please write. Also I love both _Decepticon-silverstreak _and _LurkingLady_ who are recent ones who make me smile. _**With you guys writing only 1 review each, means I get 5 reviews. This means I can get straight into the story again next time!**_ **So please review! There are songs again so you will see them in these () I don't own the songs either! **

**p.s This might get confusing but it is mostly Olivia's point of view this chapter. There will be chapters with Haytham's POV this is one of them. There will also be CPOV's so look out for them aswell. Please tell me if you get confused.**

**p.s.s: I copied and pasted the french parts.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Innocence

(Innocence-Avril Lavigne)

Lying in my bed, I was woken by soft shoves and kind hands. "Sweetheart, your Uncle is here with Pitcairn," my father says slowly so I didn't miss anything. I cautiously get up, not afraid that my father was seeing me in my sleep wear. "Thank you father. Will you be joining us?" I ask him and he sighs. He limped away to the door, this caused me to pause while trying to tie my hair back. "Are you alright papa? I can stay, I don't have to go if you aren't feeling well enough." He laughs tiredly.

"I just fell dear, I may have broken my leg but...Uncle was there to help me and I'll hopefully be fine by the end of two weeks. At least that is what the doctor told me," he says limping his way out. I shook my head, he probably did that when he was drunk. I checked the time, it was midnight and I didn't know what this ritual would be like. I quickly got changed into my outfit that looked like my uncle's, wearing a dark blue corset that he bought me the other night for this event.

I looked into the mirror, my lime green eyes confused, my long brown hair in a pony tail. My features resembled my mother but my soft cream coloured skin was similar to my fathers. My full lips are a rose-like red. My long eyelashes fluttered as I looked down to my music box. Next to my music box was my three pointed hat. I picked it up, placed it on and headed out. Looking at myself one last time while I placed my hat. _Who knew what would happen this day?_

Rushing down stairs, I knew my uncle would be proud to see me in my ceremonial outfit. "Good...Morning gentelmen, what gives me the pleasure of your presence?" I ask them and they smile as they saw me bow my head. "Vine please give us a little twirl," my uncle asks and I smile at the three men -including my father- as they stared at me. Following their orders I slowly pivoted and blushed as I heard their gasps of delight. "You look beautiful, as always," my uncle says walking over to me and giving me a small hug.

"Are we ready to leave?" John asks us and I smile. "Yes, I am ready," I nod to them as I head for the door that John had opened for me. "You will make a perfect addition to our order," John compliments and I smile softly. We start to head out, my uncle following closely. "Andrew are you sure you do not want to attend?" Haytham asks as he stops to look at my father.

"I'm fine, Liv will just tell me what happened later, won't you honey?" he asks and I nod to him smiling softly. "Anyway, I'm tired and I'm heading to bed now. Olive you have the key don't you?" he asks me and I nod. "If I didn't have it I would still lock pick you know?" I ask him and he chuckles as he heads up the stairs. "I know, that's what bothers me though," he says causing me to giggle. "Goodnight papa, I love you," I say as he faded up the stairs. "I love you too," he calls down to me. His voice faint.

"After you Mistress Worthington," Pitcairn says ushering me to walk out the front door. "Wait!" Uncle says with a little gasp. "I almost forgot...Here," Uncle says walking back to us with a box. "What is this?" I ask him sceptical. "Open it to find out," he says with a small smile. I unravel it only to find a cape with his crest on. He slowly took it off my hands, the heavy material was soft in my hands. It's dark blue colouring matched to his, although it did have a more feminine touch. Instead of it being red inside, it was more of a teal colour.

"This is an asset if you want to have my sense of authority," he tells me and I smile while he slowly drapes it onto my shoulders. "It's beautiful uncle Kenway, absolutely beautiful," I smile at him with a soft sigh. "For an equally beautiful girl," he says kissing my cheek and we head off. I started to walk to the carriage, feeling the sense of authority that my uncle talked about. Just as we were about to head into our transport, we heard shouting.

"Master Kenway! Haytham!" we turn to see it was Charles Lee. "We have an emergency, it's to do with the tea," he says to my uncle and he looks to me sadly. "Olivia, we have to postpone this untill tomorrow, can you wait for the morning to come?" he asks me sadly. "Sure uncle, go ahead and leave me here again. Cancel on me yet again," I tell him spitting it at him. This wasn't the only time he bailed on our plans and it annoys me. "Olive, please understand that w-" he starts but I cut him off as he tried to place his hand on my cheek.

* * *

(Don't Speak- No Doubt)

I harshly moved my face away from his caress. "I'm sorry," he says sadly as he looks down before heading off. I rushed off to the stables, causing them to stare at me, before I brushed past them I saw Lee give me a face of disgust. I walked over to Melody, stoking her mane and stopped once I noticed my anger was starting to bubble. "I can't believe it, he's done it to me yet again!" I shout as she nudges me. She looks at me with sad eyes, I guess she dosen't like it when I shout. I sit on a tree stump, pondering in what to do and shake my head in annoyance.

"He told me tonight would be the night, yet he leaves me here again. I feel like he doesn't even care about me anymore," I confess to Melody. She walks over to me, placing her nose into my shoulder, shaking her head a little and neighed. This made me giggle, "I know. I know. You're always there for me and I know you care," I tell her smiling. I sat there for two more minutes before I got up and got up onto the saddle. "Come on, let's follow them. See what is so important that had to get our plans canceled," I say before commanding Melody to start.

I followed the tracks of the carriage, only to find fresh footprints in the ground. I followed, letting Melody walk us to where they were. Boston was never extremely crowded at night. Only a couple of patrols and civilians. I started to notice the three footsteps start to split up, but the most prominent was my uncle's. I decided to get off Melody and head up on the rooftops. Jumping roof to roof, I checked the foot prints, killing a few guards and noticed the dimly lit house and knew it wasn't right.

Worse enough there were more footprints, I heard voices come closer from beneath me. I hid in the shadows, careful as to not get noticed. "Where are the taxes, the crate carriers and especially the hooded man," Haytham says as he walks a member of patrol. He looked like a friend of the man I punched earlier. "We don' know! This man, he jus' came out 'a nowhere!" the man begs of my uncle who was holding a knife behind the man's back. "I swear!" he cries out again.

"That money! Those crates! They are all important! We demand answers!" Haytham shouts out as Charles comes out of the lit house cleaning his hands of blood. "I'm tellin' ya! I ain't seen anyone! I jus' heard that from the others! Please...Please don't kill me!" he begs when my uncle pushes the man to his knees. "Be quiet," he says before shooting him right in his head. I gasped. "I guess it's true, they all said the same thing," Pitcairn says as he pulls a body with the help of Church. Following them were Hickey and Johnson.

* * *

(Heavy in your arms- Florence and the machine)

I felt disgusted. If this is what being a Templar was about, I wanted no part of it. I wanted nothing more to do with Templars. _What did they possibly want?_ I rushed off the rooftops, careful as to not to gain any attention as I sped jumping into a bale of hay. Running down streets cautious as to not cry in front of anyone. I noticed a lit tavern, entering it and smiled as I saw Melody waiting patiently outside. There were only a couple of people inside but mostly it was empty. "Good morning Si-Madam," the man says who was sitting at first but stood when he noticed me.

I took my hat off, only to see a with almost shoulder length hair, plain features and brown eyes. "Hello, would you like to spend the night here? My name is William Molineux and this is St-," he says but was cut off by a man with a head bandana. The man has a brown beard, brown eyes and quite tired expression. He seemed to be a little bruised by a fight he possibly had earlier. "My name is Stephan Chapheau," he says with a french accent.

"My name is Olivia Worthington," I tell them and I noticed their eyes brighten yet they looked at each other with a symbol of caution. "Before I go to bed, may I please have a pint of ale?" I ask them and their eyebrows hit the ceiling. "Oui," Stephane says before pouring some beer into a glass. I smiled at him. "Merci. Peux je demander, d'où êtes-vous?" (Thank you. Can I ask, where are you from?) I ask him with my best french accent.

"Stupéfiant! Qui savait qu'une belle femme comme vous a parlé le français? Je suis du vieux Canada doux. Maintenant, peux je demander: où avez-vous appris le français?" (Amazing! Who knew a beautiful woman like you spoke french? I'm from sweet old Canada. Now, may I ask: where did you learn french?) he asks and I giggle. "J'ai été enseigné par un tuteur mon Oncle m'a reçu. Il m'a dit qu'il entrerait adroit. Qui savait hein?" (I was taught by a tutor my Uncle got me. He told me it would come in handy. Who knew huh?)

He smirks, pouring me more beer as I finished my drink. This carried on as we talked about what was the trouble in our lives. Just as I started to feel tipsy I dropped with the drinking and speaking in French. "Who knew my Uncle could be so evil? He leaves *giggle* me just to go asking stupid questions. Then *growl* he kills them. It just makes me so *crying* sad!" I say in a bipolar way. "I think you have had enough to drink Olivia," William says pulling me out of my seat.

"Goodnight Stephan! When will I see you again?" I ask a little whiney. "Tomorrow, I will feed you your breakfast," he says with a small smile. "Bonne nuit!" (Goodnight) I mumble out as he chuckles softly. "Thank you for leading me to my room, but do know if you try anything...I will kill you," I tell him and he chuckles. "I don't plan to do anything, only to lead you to your room," he states.

Stair after endless stair, we made it to my room and I giggle as I close the door. "Thank you William," I say before I got privacy and got undressed into my night robes. Pulling my hair out of my pony tail, I carefully slip into bed and fall into a deep sleep. That night I slept like a baby, possibly because of the alcohol. When I woke up, I got changed back into my outfit, I wandered over to my desk. Placing my hair into a pony tail, I then heard voices come from downstairs. It was early, the sun hadn't come out.

"You should meet this girl, I'm telling you she is funny. Most of all a beauty," Stephan's voice says to someone. "Am I right William?" he asks his companion. "Yes she surely is, a drinker too but only problem is she is related to Johnson," William replies. "I want to meet this girl, see if she can tell us anything about Johnson and his plans with the tea," a familiar voice says. _Connor._ Just as I reach the last step, pulling my hair I straightened myself ready to give a surprise to Connor.

* * *

(Secrets-One Republic)

When I turned to him, his eyes widened and a small smile played on his lips. "Olivia," he sighs out. "I should have known it was you," he says with a hint of regret. I sat at a stool, looking to Stephan with a small smile. "Please no one raise their voices, my head kills," I tell them and two of the men laugh. Connor completely still. "Come on, you know we had fun last night," Stephan encourages. "Yes, but I was drunk, I don't remember where I am right now. Never mind what we did!" I admit to him.

"That hurts, I thought I was the best at it," he says with a sad expression. "What at being a bar tender?" I ask skeptic. "Other than that you were the worst! You should regret last night as much as I do!" I point out and he smiles slyly. This causes Connor to push his seat back, stomping his way out of the tavern. I rush after him, pulling him back and he just pulls his arm away. He got out of the door, punched the wall and when he cooled down he looked at me.

"What was that about?" I ask him confused. "I should be ask _you_ that!" he throws back at me. "I was drunk last night. Why? What were you thinking?" I ask him and he laughs sarcastically. "We both know what happened last night. Yo-you had. You had intercourse with Stephan," he lowers his voice when he starts to talk about sex. "I did not! How can you even say that?!" I ask him disgusted. I brush past him, walking into the tavern, grabbing my hat and throwing money.

"If this isn't the right amount, I'll get it for you the next time i'm in Boston. _Someone_ is causing me to leave," I say as I glare at Connor who followed behind me. "Olivia, where are you going? Come back. Explain to me, please. Olivia," he begs as I walked into the street. I rushed as much as I could to get away from him, until I felt his hand pull on my own. Spinning me to face him. "Talk to me, please," he begs with saddened eyes. _How can I deny him?_

"Connor, I got drunk because..." I look around and noticed there were too many people around. I pulled him by the hand, walking down multiple streets untill we were somewhere secluded. "Last night, I told you I was going to be a Templar didn't I?" I ask him and he nods. Before I could say anything he raised my hands to check for something. "What?" I ask him and he smiles when he finds what he was looking for. "Nothing it's just...Usually they wear a ring, that is only after they perform their ceremony," he tells me and I nod.

"Well, in the end it was canceled, I rode on Melody and followed their trail. I ended up finding them, but well...It wasn't pretty," I tell him and he sighs. "I saw my uncle and his 'sheep' as they demanded answers about crates. The man kept saying he didn't know, just that it was a hooded man and he begged for his life. For _mercy_. Yet they denied him, they- they..." I started crying and this caused him to pull me into a hug.

He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed the top of my head. Shushing my crying as I clutched onto his back and poured the tears. "It's alright, you're safe with me," he tells me and I pull back. "Anyway I got angry, so I decided I would go have a drink. Eventually I knew I would be in need of a bed and a couple more rounds." He sighs down at me and hugs me again. "I understand," he comforts. "Thank you Connor," I say sadly and he just smiles.

"Come on, lets get you some breakfast," he says before we head off to somewhere he wanted to go. "Stephan promised me that," I tell him and he chuckles softly. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asks and I giggle before I shoved him softly. "Race you!" I say before I started running, he laughed before following behind. I ran as fast as I could, just before I could grab the door, he pushed into me and we landed in a bale of hay. I giggled out of shock, he smiled softly before jumping out and grabbing the door.

"No!" I screamed as he almost opened the door, I pushed him to the ground, straddled him and he blushed softly. That was when I noticed my hair was loose, it was at one side and I painfully slowly picked up the ribbon that was on his chest. "Thank you," I say as I carefully lower my lips near his ear and get up. Rushing to the door, I opened it and spun when I was inside. "I won!" I giggled. Connor was on the floor for a second longer than he should have. When he got on his feet he smiled. "Congratulations," he says offering me his hand to shake.

I walked to my stool, sat down and looked at Stephan who seemed to be smirking at Connor. "Stephan, je voudrais le lard fumé avec les oeufs. Le côté ensoleillé plaît en haut et dit merci!" (Stephan, I would like bacon with eggs. Sunny side up please and thank you!) I say with a little flush. "Droit venant en haut!" (Coming right up!) he says as he disappears into the kitchen.

(She will be loved- Maroon 5)

* * *

"I didn't know you spoke French," Connor says with a small smile. "There are lots of things you don't know about me Connor," I tell him and he chuckles. I eat my breakfast, overhear their conversation about a plan with Johnson's tea. Later I met a man called Samuel Adams and he suggested we did something, other than staying inside untill night time. Connor decided we catch up, go do some courier missions. We got up to speed with each other, not afraid to tell each other our secrets. I told him about my mother, how she died.

He told me about the re-building of his village and that I should see it sometime soon. When we knew it was time to head back to the others, we took our time and always stayed at the same pace. When we reached William outside a building we stopped and looked at each other. "What happens now?" Connor asks curious. "We wait for the signal," William replies. "What signal?" I ask confused. "This meeting can do nothing further to save the country," we hear rather loudly.

"That one," Williams points out with a small smirk. Stephan and Sam step out and join us. "Evening gentlemen. Olivia. Shall we be off?" Sam asks and just as I was about to turn I heard something that shocked me. "No," Connor replies sternly. "What's the matter?" Sam asks as we all look at Connor concerned. "I have spent today and yesterday drawn from one bit of madness to another with nothing to show for it. Before I go any further I would like to know _exactly_ what it is you intend."

Sam looks at him a little repent. "Of course. First, we make our way to Nathaniel Bradlee's house to fetch the rest of our little group. Then it's on to Griffin's Wharf, where we board ships and dump the tea. Simple as that," Sam explains. I noticed Connor tense, causing me to stiffen. "Simple seems a bit charitable." Sam looks at him sadly. "Cheer up Connor, for tonight we are all victors. The sons of Liberty get to send a message to England, and you rob William Johnson of his financing. Your village will be saved."

I was confused. _Ask him later, now is a bad time._ "I've an idea, why don't you lead the way? That should keep us out of any further trouble, am I right?" he asks as Connor just rolls his eyes. We go in search of the group, when we reach the doc it's dark. "Damn it more guards," Sam complains. "We need to turn the crowd's anger to our advantage," William suggests. "Say the word Connor and I will make it so," Stephan says stepping up to look at Connor.

It was silence for a couple of seconds. I placed my hand gently on his arms. "Let me help," I ask him and his head whips to me. "No, I can't risk you getting hurt," he says with soft eyes. "I'll be fine," I try and convince him. "No, I will not allow it," he says sternly. Just as I was going to defend myself, he starts running off and attacks members of the 'red coats'. Killing most of them, he did double kills as well. Just when I thought he would need my help, I was going to walk towards him when I was pulled back.

Stephan held my shoulder, in a tight grip before he turned me towards him. "Don't worry about Connor, he is very skilled. I've seen this man kill multiple soldiers while there was a riot. Bearing in mind the people were fighting the red coats, but Connor...He protected them, he killed them while the others simply hurt them," Stephan attempted to calm me. In ways it did, but I was worried Connor would slip up.

Slicing after dicing, meat shield after meat shield, spine cracking, head slicing, leg chopping. He didn't stop. When we noticed that every single one of them were dead. Connor walked towards the now empty boats as if nothing happened. He turns towards us, whistles and smirks when he notices me facial expression. I felt Sam's hand pat my back. "Come on, it's safe for us now," he instructs as we walk over to the boats. Connor gave the men a nod, whereas Connor just stands there next to me.

* * *

(I knew you were trouble- Taylor Swift)

"Impressed?" he asks a side smirk plastered on his face. "No. You had me worried, why didn't you let me help?" I ask him turning him to face me. "Because I wasn't lieing about your safety," he says to me honestly and I sigh. "I can take care of myself," I push past him and walk onto the boats. Connor follows on my toes. Crowds started to form, surrounding us in a sea of people. "Regulars!" someone screamed from a distance.

All of us turn in shock to find a dozen red coats rushing towards us. Connor walks forwards to see how many there were, but also to see how many tea have been dumped. "We need to keep the bastards at bay while the tea is being dumped," Stephan says walking over to Connor and throwing a crate into the sea. "Let me help, I'm yours to command" Stephan says pulling out his meat knife. Connor gives him a small nod, causing me to bite my lip.

When we see him walk off, I shove Connor getting frustrated with the way he was treating me. "Why not let me help you? I can fend for myself. Rather well I remember, or do I have to remind you the amount of times I got you against the wall? One slice and you could of been dead by now," I state and he just laughs. "Fine you can help, first you can start by dumping the tea. 10 on each boat," he says with a smirk.

I groan before helping him with the tea, the others took watch and helped with the tea. Eventually we both had done 10 crates on one boat. Just as we were about to cross on to the other, we heard running come from behind us. "Go dump the tea, I'll distract them," Connor commands. I carefully jumped across, dumped all the tea and kept watch as Connor defended the other boat. Just as I was dumping the last crate, I felt someone grab me by my pony tail.

Yelping, I dropped the crate, kicked the guy up the head and jumped to face him. With this opportunity, I quickly stabbed him repeatedly multiple times with my hidden blades. Others came forward, causing me to draw my sword out and get in position. When they were close enough, I climbed onto a higher ledge and jumped off. I stabbed someone, causing me go 180 degrees in a circular motion. Cartwheeling, before pulling my sword out from the dead man.

Just as I killed the others, I headed for the crate again and dumped it into the water. Everything went in slow motion. What surprised me was Connor ran at full speed towards my boat, standing close to me and pulling out his tomahawk. I then noticed a knife come close to my face, the man was also going to clutch onto my neck. Before the man could kill me, Connor grabbed his head slicing his neck, spinning and looked at me sternly. "Stay alert, never put your guard down."

I nod before I followed his lead, keeping his back protected while he protected mine. We did some team work kills, I fired some gunshots with his gun and performed flexible combat tricks. When things calmed down, we dumped more tea, when there were more red coats we fought them off. Never losing the pattern. Finally when the last crates were dumped, we relaxed and I smiled at Connor. "Thank you," I say with a small blush. "You're welcome, just...Be careful next time ok?" he asks as we walk towards Sam, Stephan and Williams.

"We've done it!" Sam says happily. Crowds cheered with our results. We look over to the distance to see the Templars, I gasp and rush to hide behind Connor. Pulling my hand to cover his ear, I whisper "I hope they didn't see me." He laughs out of his nose, "It's too late for that," he says and that is when I noticed my uncle walk away. His facial expression was one that made my heart shatter. Disappointment. Pitcairn followed slowly, also hurt by my change of sides, but was surprised to see Hickey and Lee smirking.

Johnson just seemed heart broken, he knew he failed to protect his tea and I felt slightly guilty. Church just seemed amused by my situation. We started to walk off the boat and onto the docks. We were pulled back when Connor turned to the sound of his name. "We saved the last one for you," Stephan says as he hands the last crate into the hands of Connor. Exageratedly, Connor lifted it into the air as if it were a trophy, earning a cheer off the crowd. With a shrug towards the Templars that were left, he dropped the last box into the water.

* * *

(Chop suey- system of a down)

Lee walked off with a pat to Johnson's shoulder. I noticed him whisper something to Hickey who smirked at me, giving me a wink and walks towards some red coats. Next thing I know, I see Hickey point towards me and the red coats nod. Focused on me. "Best we get out of here," Connor suggests and pulls me away from the stares of red coats. "They're up to something and I have a feeling it's not good," I tell Connor honestly as we walked down the streets.

After a while of walking, we spotted red coats who noticed us weirdly. Then they started following us, Connor started to get a little tense while I got nervous. They followed, we decided to start running and soon after they copied our movements. "Their tracking us," Connor states. "Oi! You! Girl! Stop! Charles Lee would like to speak to you," one screams as we run off. "Oh no, I have a feeling it will be more like prison sentence than a talk. "Where is your home?" he asks and my eyes widen. "They'll find me there and kill me," I tell him and notice him start to get frustrated.

"We need to grab some clothes, you're staying with me," he states. "I don't think that's a good idea, taking me to your mentor -who is an assassin by the way- when I'm a Templar," I state and he shakes his head no. "You're a Templar apprentice and you had no idea what they were capable of," he tells me and frown slightly. "Fine, quickly and I'm not going anywhere without Melody," I tell him and he chuckles. "Sure let's just hope she's not sea sick," he says with a laugh.

We rush home, escaping from red coats that attempted to follow and climbing on roof tops. Noticing Melody, I dived into a bale of hay and jumped on her back. "Come on Connor, we don't have much time," I whisper and he jumps on. We ride off, dodging regulars and rushing towards my house unknown. Who I found in my house though, almost gave me a heart attack.

* * *

**HPOV **

I was upset for ruining our plans, and now killing guards who were ment to deal with our tea problems. I felt like this was the wrong thing to do, leaving Olivia that way broke my heart. She didn't deserve me leaving her on her own and making her feel unloved. I got my information, headed to her home to ask for forgiveness and found her not asleep in her bed. No Melody either. Maybe she had gone for a ride. Next morning she never arrived home, she was away and never came back.

When we searched for her everywhere, she was no where to be found and was annoyed when Johnson called for me again. There was people throwing crates in the water, crowds cheering and men killing our soldiers. When I noticed someone, I gasped and started to walk forward. Olivia. She was about to get killed, I wouldn't let that happen and I pushed the others back. When I was dragged back by Lee's firm grip I scowled at him. "Let me go," I commanded and he shook his head.

"Let her learn a lesson," he glares at Olivia. "That is my niece, and what lesson?! To get killed? That is no lesson! Especially not on my niece," I state as I rushed to push but Lee's hand was firm. I then noticed a hooded man kill the soldier before he could murder Olivia. Just as I felt anger, I felt relief that at least someone was protecting her. I was proud to see her focused, yet angered to see her ruining our plans. When all was over, I noticed the boy was an assassin and so did the others. She had made a new friend.

"I can't watch this anymore," I say as I saw her whisper into the hooded man's ear. I rushed to get away before my heart could hold anymore heart break. I felt pure disappointment. I lost hope for her, I knew Lee would attempt to kill her and put her in jail. I won't let that happen. She needed to be safe. Boston is not safe...

(The diary of Jane- breaking benjamin)

* * *

**OPOV **

"Uncle!" I scream shocked. "Careful, your father is still asleep," he tells me and I just shake my head. "You need to leave Boston," he commands and I hear Connor laugh through his nose. "You don't think we don't already know that?" he asks harshly. "Lee's men have found you a couple of times I suppose?" he asks me and I nod. "Where is your room?" Connor asks me and I point up the stairs. "2nd door to the right," I tell him and uncle looks at me outraged.

"Sure! Would you like me to make you a cup of tea? With some biscuits perhaps? He is an Assassin Olivia. An enemy! We shouldn't be opening our door and letting them into our room. Never mind our lives!" he tells me and I just scowl at him. "Connor isn't just anyone. He is the same boy from the village you burned down. He is also the same person who saved me from multiple things. He is my friend. It's not my fault you never told me about our order or history," I tell him having no clue as to what I'm talking about.

It clearly hurts him though. "Come on, it's time to go," Connor says with a full suitcase. "Where are you going?" uncle asks as we head out. "Non of your concern, just somewhere she is safe," Connor tells him. "You, be quiet and if you don't I'll just slit your throat." I noticed uncle push Connor to the wall and open up his hidden blades. I pushed uncle off, placing myself in front of Connor. "Don't, he is my friend and I will protect him," I threaten my uncle. "You care for him don't you?" he asks surprised.

"I've found him when I thought I lost him, I'm not loosing him again." With this point we heard people rush towards our house. "Go out the bedroom window, I'll distract them now move!" uncle commands as I push Connor up the stairs and into my room. We jump out of the window, hop on Melody's back and slip into the night...

_~F.T.T.W.W~_

* * *

**Please review guys! Just 5 reviews! Much love! Hope you enjoyed that! Question to end with:**

**What do you think of the new AC4 idea?**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	6. Chapter 5: Clueless arguments

Fighting 'Till The War's Won

**Author's Notes: AC isn't mine. Also this story is getting slightly bad reviews from a certain someone. Like I said in the PM to TheFriendlyStranger I respect your criticism. Hopefully you understand yes, she will be getting Connor's sudden anger outbursts. Also she is kept in the dark, from what the Templars have taught her all through her life. In this chapter I won't write any review goals or 'songs' I think go well with it. You are right, this isn't a movie. I'm sorry for disappointing any of you out there who lost interest in this story. Please forgive me. Hopefully my new turn for this story will be for the best.**

**P.s let's pretend to get to Connor's homestead it takes three days? Also that Connor's room on the boat has double doors? Plus that sedatives are in the form of herbs in this part? Aswell as on the homestead most of them are there, except the two from New York i.e the blacksmith and tailor.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Clueless arguments

We stopped at a huge ship, one I thought looked beautiful and screamed Connor to me. "This is the Aquila," Connor whispers next to my ear when I get off of Melody. He held my bags firmly in his hands, the dark night of the sky made his skin a cream like brown. It was simply mesmerizing to see him move onto the ship, his robes following him as a ghost. Holding onto the rains, I let go knowing Melody would follow me on my command. I didn't have to say anything as I walked over to the ramp.

"G'night Madam, what can we gents do for 'ya?" a man with old features, white hair and a beard that connected to his mustache. He was wearing a captain outfit, just without a hat and it surprised me a little. "I heard this ship is Connor's? I'm just heading on a ride to get to the homestead," I say stood still and noticed the man smirk. "My name is Robert Faulkner, I was the captain of this ship," he tells me with pride in his voice.

"This here, is the Aqui-" he starts "The Aquila, may I say..." I say stepping onto the ramp with my right foot first. "She is absolutely beautiful," I say when I get to the top and I gently touch the ship. Connor came out of the Captain's room. "Haha! I like her already! You got yourself a good one Connor, beautiful, charming and not to mention she knows about ships!" Faulkner says patting Connor's back when he reached us.

"She isn't my girl, she is an old friend," Connor says looking at Robert sternly. "Anyway, Olivia you didn't tell me you knew anything about ships," he says looking at me curiously. "Pitcairn taught me when I started off and he would let me take his ship for a spin," I say and this causes Faulkner to belt out laughing. "I see what you did there, she's funny too! I swear if this boy is blind enough not to make you his wife, you can always come to me," Faulkner says calming himself from laughing.

Connor gives him a death glare, just making me giggle and I look at him smiling. "Anyway, I'm tired where is my room beneath decks?" I ask him and he just shakes his head no. "You are staying in my room, there are too many men and also my bed is the most comfortable. I'll just stay in Robert's room," he tells me and I just look at him surprised. He starts to walk off, heading to his room and I deliberate for a moment. Next thing, Melody who was standing next to me: nudges me and causes me to get back to reality.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" I call out to him and this causes him to turn around and face me. "Thank you...For your hospitality," I tell him and he simply nods before he walks off to his chamber. I walk over to Faulkner, he was taking the wheel and there were men rushing around doing their jobs. "How long is the trip?" I ask looking down at my poor Melody who was struggling to keep her balance. "Three days, in this case three nights and we'll probably be back when the sun rises," he tells me as his hair floated with the wind.

I was going down the stairs when I heard my name get called by Robert. "Don't forget this...You'll need it," he says throwing something at me and I notice it was in a brown bag. I look inside, give Faulkner a confused expression and my lips part. I didn't know what to say. "It's for your horse, she will be in need of it because most animals get sick during this transportation," he tells me and I shake my head confused. "Sedatives?" I ask him and he laughs. "Judging by the size of her and her state, she will be in need of a lot of it," he says and I just wrap the bag.

"Thank you," I say quietly and head down the stairs. "Your welcome Miss and G'night," he says kindly as I usher Melody into our chamber. I got ready for bed, undressing myself and slipping into a white night gown. My hair down in messy curls, brushing them and feeding Melody the sedatives. She calmed down, I stroked her and brushed her hair until she fell asleep. When this was done, I sang to her before I went to bed and fell fast asleep. What waited for me when we got the homestead, is something I will not know until it came to it...

* * *

**CPOV**

I woke up, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew she was alright and in bed. I got up, putting on a shirt and headed out to go check on her. My workers were used to seeing me like this, I would go out some nights when I was worried about the ship crashing. I stopped at a point when I knew we were safe and everything was all in my head. I greeted some of the men, some bearly even noticed me and I was grateful.

I headed over to see that she was calmly stroking Melody. Singing her to sleep, in her white night gown and her hair loose. She seemed like an angel, perfect in every way and the others noticed that too. Her voice was calm, pure and peaceful. It was putting me to sleep but also in a trance. "She's special isn't she?" I hear a voice come from behind me and it causes me to gasp. Startled. "You have no idea, anyway what are you doing away from your position?" I ask a little angered with Faulkner.

"I trained a deputy a while back, I need my sleep to 'ya know?" he points out and I nod in understanding. "What's wrong boy?" he asks me after a moments silence as we watched the walking goddess walk to her bed. _My _bed. She slid in gracefully, turning the light off and stared up at the ceiling. "I just needed to make sure she wasn't driving us, also that she was safely in bed," I tell him trying to hide my true reasons with this fraudery of an answer.

"What's the real reason? Surely if that was true you would of turned around by now," he states as I watched her eyes flutter before closing. "Truth is, I wanted to make sure non of you guys invaded her privacy while she changed. Also because I wanted to make sure she got her sleep," I tell him and he places his hand on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to shove it off, he only meant kindness and it's not like I didn't know him. "You're worried about her," he states quietly and sympathetically.

I didn't reply as he sighed letting go of my shoulder and patting my back. "Us men all go through that, we care for a woman and either she cares back or goes for another man, don't worry lad 'ya always got the Aquila," he says before he walks off back to his place. I watch her for a little while longer, when I saw her chest rise and fall equally I walked off back into my room. Falling asleep when my head hit the pillow...

* * *

**OPOV**

I woke up to the sunshine seeping through the windows. I felt peaceful as I saw Melody was fast asleep, I slipped out of bed and got changed. I noticed a dress that was elegant yet, it was appropriate enough to wear on this occasion. When I fixed my hair to be in a bun, walking over to open a window and smiled at some crew members. "Good morning!" some said as I opened the door, some were a little shy when they greeted me and some a little too proud with themselves. "Good morning" I say in return as I walked up the stairs.

"Have a nice sleep?" Robert asked as he saw me approach. "Yes I did thank you," I say and notice that Connor was still not awake. "Why don't you go down to the cook and grab yourself something to eat. Ask for anything, I'm sure he wouldn't mind making it for you," he says and I look down blushing a little. "Now, you know I don't like the fact my old friend would be surrounded by men and stumbling across just to get some food on her own," I hear a familiar voice call out to us.

I gaze up slightly, only to notice it was Connor and not in his usual assassin's outfit. He wore a captain uniform, it was a royal blue, silver linings, three pointed hat and his gloves were pale white. Everything made me smile softly, as he strode proudly towards us. He stopped at the top of the stairs. I giggled as I saw him move his arm as though I should take it. "Madam, will you accompany me to breakfast?" he asks and I nod. I carefully walked down the stairs, looking from the floor, to looking up my lashes at Connor.

"Well...We match," I say to him as I reach the bottom of the stairs. Gladly I take his arm, smiling at the fact we were both wearing royal blue and silver. "It looks better on you though," he tells me and I giggle. "I'll agree but, your bead reminds me of when we met and I find it cute," I admit blushing softly. We start walking below decks, him leading a way and gently taking my hand before I stepped on the last step. We reached the cook, laughing at each others complements.

We ate, enjoying each others company. We caught up over what happened during the last three years. "Wow, I didn't know my father had enough money to pay for an instructor," he says amazed when I told him I had a personal tutor, but also an instructor when it came to me being flexible and alert. "It's true," I tell him and he smiles softly. "Anyway, we better go up top where I can take the wheel," he says and I nod. "Thank you Crooks," I say giving him a curtsey and he smiles. "It's fine with me, send for someone to get your food. Although I do like your presence," he tells me and I giggle.

Connor gently pulls me away, leading me up on the deck and I relax when the freshness of the cold air hits my face. Connor leaves to take the wheel, leading to Faulkner leaving to go to sleep. "It's time for me to sleep, see you soon Miss," he says as he passes by me. I just smile nodding at him and wish him a peaceful sleep. I noticed Connor seemed serious about something, he was probably concentrating on what he was doing. I just stood near the water, enjoying the air caressing me and the sound of the waves.

I closed my eyes, bliss and freedom coursed through me. Suddenly I hear a familiar noise come from my room. My eyes shot open only to see it was Melody, complaining with her head out the window. I giggle, walking over to her and stroking her mane. She closed her head, feeling calm now and when I turned to someone tapping my shoulder, she seemed relaxed. "Here, I thought your pet would need it," a man says shyly as he hands me a carrot. "Thank you," I say taking it from him.

He blushes then walks off to go do his work. I attempt to feed her, she just moves her head and stomps her hoof down. "Fine," I say as I go to open the doors and she comes out happily. "I swear she was someone close to you in her past life," I hear Connor's voice say to me from behind as I fed her the carrot. "What do you mean?" I ask and he gently strokes her mane. "Is there anyone who was close to you but left this world?" he asks and I freeze. "Only my mother that I know of, but also it could be yours," I tell him and he sighs.

"I think it could be yours," he tells me and I sigh. "She is just a horse, she is my best friend and definitely not my mother. My mother died when I was just a child, before I met you and well...I don't think that way Connor. I _can't _think that way," I tell him as she nibbled on the carrot. When she was done, I ushered her back in and fed her a sedative. I closed the doors, only to find Connor had gone back to get the ship on track. I walked up the stairs when I knew Melody was calm enough.

I stood next to him, he was fully focused and I remembered something he said years ago. "What is the history of the Templars?" I ask him and he tenses a little. "Now is not the time, anyway...I'm not the right person to tell you this," he explains and I just stand there stunned. "Too many people will hear, also my mentor can tell you better than I can," he elaborates and I completely understood. "What if he hates me?" I ask him and he chuckles. "No, he won't because you had no idea and on the plus side you have no real connection to the Templars," he says with a side smirk.

"I do," I say with my teeth clenched. "My uncle was my mentor, I'm also an apprentice," I remind him and he chuckles. "Is he your blood uncle? You said so yourself, he _was_ your mentor," he states. "May not be blood be he is close enough to be, anyway I may have said that but I can't now. Not since I helped you and got caught by Lee!" I exclaim. "He is still not blood though! Templars are evil, and in all honesty they are all the same! No matter who or what they are! They are still Templars!"

"So you're saying I'm a Templar? When just minutes ago I wasn't one!" I scream back at him. "Keep your voice down! Also yes! You are! You just don't know what they do!" he shouts in whispers. "Or maybe you just don't understand! Anyway how can you be so ungrateful?! I help you and now I have Templars chasing after me! And this is how you repay me?! By shouting at me?! I'm not your average woman! I demand to be respected! I'm not something to be pretty by your side or to be protected because I'm seen as fragile!"

He chuckles darkly, "I know _exactly _what they do and I understand exactly how they are like. Do you?!...No, just as I thought. I respect you but you did nothing! I saved your ass multiple times! Yet you prance around thinking you are top of the bloody chain! Guess what princess, I saved your amazing ass from getting captured by Lee. Where the hell is my 'thank you'?! Yes you are fragile! No one said that you should be by my side! No one said you are an average woman!" he shouts at me and lets go of the steering wheel. He get close enough to my face.

Anger was running through our bodies. He pointed his finger at his chest. "The way I'm repaying you is by keeping _you_ _safe__. _By taking you to my homestead, to let you live with us and not..." he took a breath, gulping and stares directly into my eyes. "And not leave you rotting in some cell, where Lee is doing God knows what to you," he says pointing at me. He sighs this out, closing his eyes and when he opens them they were softer but still angry. "You clearly don't know me then," I say my jaws clamped together before I stormed into my room.

* * *

**CPOV**

I wished we didn't have to argue, but Templars are my mortal enemies and she just was getting to the nerve that should never be touched. What could she have meant by that? Why did we have to argue? I sigh before taking the wheel again that the deputy was holding with his life. Some men looked at me surprised at how harsh we were to each other. Mostly me though and they didn't stop staring at me. "Get back to work, I don't pay you to watch me when I'm angry," I bark at them and they get back to work, knowing I would be superior in a fight.

I then noticed Faulkner walk out, his face seemed tired and disturbed. "What was going on? I heard shouting, is everything alright Captain?" he asks me and I just stare sternly at the sea. "We argued," I state not wanting to get into detail, he just looks at me with his eyebrow raised. "What could it be about to cause that much of a hassle?" he asks and I just clench my jaw. "I don't want to talk about it," I tell him and he just sighs. "It was about Templars wasn't it?" he asks and I just look at him stunned.

"Yes. It was," I tell him and I noticed him shake his head disapprovingly. "It's something that would get people arguing. Especially since she is one," he says and I look at him confused. "She is wearing the necklace," he says observantly. "Yes, she was an apprentice though but that was until she helped me with the tea dumping," I tell him and he nods. "Look boy, go talk to her and fix it," he says ushering for me to go talk to her and I shake my head no.

"I need to make sure she has cooled down, then I'll talk to her," I state and he just nods. "I better get back to bed then, especially since I'm the one steering tonight," he says and I just nod. Hours passed, waves crashed, people went for their dinner break and swapped with the night workers. When they were all eaten, they went back to swap again and the night ones went to sleep. I decided now would be a good time to talk to Olivia. I called for the deputy to take over and headed down to her room.

I cleared my throat before knocking on the door and noticed she closed the window. She didn't answer, so I knocked on the door again except it was louder. "Olivia! Come out, let's talk about this?" I suggest and she just ignores me. "You can't stay inside all day! You have to come out eventually," I state and I hear rustling behind the door. "Come have dinner with me," I attempt to get her out but she still ignores me. "Fine, I'll just have to smash the door in," I say and before I broke the door down she quickly opened the door.

"That's the best you can say to me?! After all we've been through and put me through?!" she screams and just as I was about to respond the ship rocked and I heard cannons go off from a distance. I quickly ducked down, pulling Olivia down with me. "English ships incoming!" the deputy calls out and I quickly get up. I rush to take the wheel, Olivia attempts to get up but I growl at her to stay down.

* * *

**OPOV**

"Stay down!" he barks at me, next thing I hear are more cannons go off. "Why did no one alert me of them?!" he questions his sailors. "We didn't notice! Sorry Captain! It won't happen again!" one shouts back at him and he just tries to gain control of the ship. Quick as a flash, Faulkner was up on the deck and ducked when he saw a cannon ball come towards him. "What in bloody hell is going on?!" he shouts over the wind pulling us to a side.

"We're under attack!" a member of the crew shouted back and suddenly Robert runs towards Connor. "No! Protect her!" he commands as Connor instructed us to duck, while shouting commands to the crew members. Eventually the ship exploded, until it started to sink I stayed down while Robert held me in place. "Are you alright?" he asks when we straighten up and only to see the ship sinking to the pits of the sea. "I'm fine, Connor saved me before anything bad could happen," I tell him and Connor was next to me in an instant.

"Thank you for saving me Connor, I guess you were right and well...I'm still mad at you but, I'm trying to forgive you," I tell him before I head back into the chamber. Melody seemed a little worried, scared even. "Shhh," I say as I stroke her until she was calm enough. When I calmed her, I headed back out and knew we needed to apologise. "Look, why were they following us?" Faulkner asks and I puff up my chest.

"They were after me," I state and he looks at me confused. "I was someone that is now a traitor practically. They want to torture me," I tell him and he just nods. "That explains...Templars you simply never live with them," he says and I just sigh. "Connor, I came to apologise," I tell him and he holds a hand up. "It's not a problem, really. We got out what we needed to didn't we? Anyway it's partly my fault aswell," he says and I nod. "We have an understanding?" I ask him and he smiles. "Of course we do," he says softly.

We ate, had a drink and noticed he didn't like them. We laughed, got to know each other again and explained our points in the argument. "What do you mean by 'you clearly don't know me then,'?" he asks me and I just sigh. "I would get myself out of his reach, anyway Uncle would never allow it," I tell him and he nods. "Alright then, I guess it's time we hit the hay," he says and I just giggle. "Funny since we both jump in bails of hay," I tell him and we both laugh.

We went to sleep and I woke up to Melody breathing down on me. When I got changed, I noticed a table was out with food and drinks on it. I then saw Connor chewing on his food and I smile. "Come have breakfast with me," he suggests and I agree to his suggestion. We ate in a peaceful conversation filled breakfast. Finishing first I grabbed our food and drinks, taking them down and Connor agreed to let me go on my own. He knew I could take care of myself.

When I got back to the deck, people greeted me and I let Melody out so she could roam around. She caused little havoc, but it was cute seeing some crew members feed her, or get a little irritated because of her bumping into them. I stood next to Connor admiring his steering, but also the peaceful view and surroundings. "Beautiful isn't it?" a crew member whispered in my ear before heading back to work. "She sure is," Connor admits and I look to him only to notice him watching me intently.

"Who were you aiming that to?" I ask confused and suddenly I saw Faulkner next to me. "He refered to the sea didn't 'ya boy?" he asks patting Connor's back kindly. I smiled before I saw how the sun was shining and the soft blue of the waves as it crashed to the boat. "Here, why don't you take the wheel?" he asks and I look to Faulkner who just smiled at me. "Wha-" I was cut short when Connor placed his hands on mine. He led me to the wheel and I gasped as I held it firmly.

"Enjoy it," he says and the men just watch me take charge. It was silent for a while, there were occasional moments when Connor would tell me to go one way and I just enjoyed the feeling of being in charge of a ship again. "She is amazing," I say as we glided above the waters. "I'm glad you like her," Connor says with a shining smile. "So, how long was it since you have drove a ship?" he asks and I giggle. "It's been at least three years since the last time I was on a ship with Pitcairn," I admit and he sighs.

He shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath of air and lets it out slowly. "It is a magical feeling being on the sea," he says and I smile remembering something. "You know, your father told me your grandfather was a pirate, a captain himself just like you," I tell him and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really, he was," I say with a soft smile on my lips. "Well...That would explain," he states and I just giggle.

The rest of the day was spent with us enjoying each others company, eventually night fell and day came. Every moment was something I would cherish and I loved that fact. When the sun started to rise, Melody had her head out the window while she moved uncontrollably. I got up, put on my Templar robes and headed out. As I got out, I saw the sun rising slowly and the sea gulls floated above our heads. "We're here," Connor whispers with his hands on my shoulders.

"Go have a look," he says ushering for me to climb up and I looked at him a little afraid. "I'll be right behind you," he says and I started to climb, eventually I got to the top and Connor followed closely. When we reached it, I smiled as the sun shone and the clouds were no where to be found. "Welcome to the Davenport homestead Olivia Worthington," he says and I smile at the cute little village. It was full of people, some boats were stopped on the shore, people roaming on the docks and I just felt at peace. There was not a red coat in site...

_~F.T.T.W.W~_

* * *

**Hope you liked that! Please review! Question to end with:**

**Would you like me to do a 'Tyranny of King Washington' after this?**

**Much love**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Achilles

Fighting 'Till The War's Won

**Author's Notes: AC isn't mine. Makes me sad at times but what else can I do? Today is the day when she meets Achilles. What could possibly go wrong? ****Dark themes!**** So beware! You have been warned!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting Achilles

Slowly we reached the bottom of the ship, next thing the men by the shore moved the ramp to perfection as did the men on the ship. Faulkner shouted commands as Connor rushed into his room, changing into his robes possibly. Carefully I pulled Melody by her rails and ushered her out of the room. When I was finished petting her softly, I walked back in to gather my stuff. I then noticed my necklace that I took off last night.

Painfully slow, I placed it around my neck but had a little trouble clasping the hooks together. "Here, let me help," I hear Connor say from behind me. Gently he placed his hands on mine, taking the hooks out of my grip. I pulled my hair to one side, giving him better access to see the hook and when I heard it click I looked down at my necklace. The red cross obvious to see, I smiled sadly and looked to a frozen in place Connor.

"You did have to do that. Why did you though?" I ask him placing my hand on the necklace, the coldness of it stung my fingertips leaving a tingle rushing through it, a numbing sensation. "It's a part of you, there's no denying it. No matter what, that's a part of you and there is no changing it. There's no need to hide it," he tells me pulling a loose strand behind my ear. "What about your mentor when he sees it?" I ask shyly. "I'll explain it to him, he will understand. Achilles if he is anything he is understanding."

"Alright, we should head off then," I tell him walking out and he followed closely. Walking to the docks I smiled as saw Melody walking behind me calmly. We wandered down only to see Faulkner's kind face smile sadly. "The old man, he hasn't always got a kind heart but...He certainly is sympathetic," Faulkner mumbled as though he could sense something was going to happen. "Well...I guess we should leave then Connor," I tell him and get up onto Melody.

"Hop on and you steer?" I suggest and he smiles sadly while I stared down at him. "I've got multiple horses, they always seem to slip out of Achilles' sight and run around the homestead," he says and this was the first time I noticed he had his hood down. His hair was in a pony tail, a beaded strand of hair was the only thing not trapped in confines. Next thing I know, he moved his fingers into his mouth and whistled, it reminded me of a bird strikingly. Suddenly a horse rushed out of nowhere and moved towards Connor.

He swung his legs in one swift movement and got onto the horse. He nudged it forward, shaking the reins I followed closely and after a while we reached a mansion. Outside was a well, a wagon and stables. Connor hopped off the horse, suggesting I do to and held Melody's reins. I gently petted her, telling her I would come out and see her when I could. She nuzzled her nose close to my cheek causing me to giggle. Connor cautiously took his horse and mine to the stables, this made me look around and admire the home.

There were so many trees, mountains, lakes and people roaming around. "Liking the view?" Connor asks sneakily behind me and I just turned to face him, smiling softly. "It's beautiful," I whisper to him completely speechless of the scenery. "I'm glad you like it, now come meet Achilles Davenport...My mentor," he tells me placing his hand on the small of my back. We walked up some cute steps, then something I noticed made me look at Connor with a quirk eyebrow.

_Don't tell me his mentor is a mad man. Please don't let them once be having a fight and now all he wants is Connor dead. Please tell me he's not mental. Please?_ He looked at me confused then I just point to what was in the pillar to my left. My back was to the door, Connor's calm face turned stern. "I'll explain later," he says and just as I was going to pull the hatchet out Connor quickly grabbed my hand. "Don't, there is a reason it's in and it stays there until I want it not to," he commands.

"Alright, please Connor your grip is starting to hurt a little," I explain and he swiftly lets go. "Sorry," he mumbles, carefully I stood behind him and he knocked on the door. After a few moments a man with a haunch, a walking stick, quite rich clothes, a hat brown eyes and dark skin with white facial hair came to the door. "Ah Connor! Why didn't you just come in, you live here boy. Oh! Hello, I see you brought a...Friend. Who is she?" the old man asks with a small smile faint on his lips.

His voice was really hoarse, the type that made you want to take care of him. "She's a childhood friend. She's homeless and she needs a place to stay. Her name is Olivia Worthington," Connor says and I step away from Connor who was blocking me. "It's a pleasure meeting you Achi-" I was cut off when his eyes widened looking at my necklace. His walking stick lifted off the ground, almost about to poke me in the chest when Connor's hand snapped and grabbed it.

"A Templar?!" he spits out, his eyes slinted and watching Connor's stern features. "She was an apprentice, she helped me and they caught her to my aid and now want her head. Running away from Lee and everyone else doesn't make her a Templar. No longer. She needs a place to stay," Connor tells him. "Are you stupid boy?! You bring a Templar to our home! You show her your face, now you want her to live under our roof? How can you sleep at night with a Templar next door to you? I sure as hell won't be getting any sleep tonight!"

Connor stood silent, holding his stance and prepared for anything else the man would say. "Mr Davenport, please understand that I am no longer connected to the Templars. Even if my Uncle is one, it means nothing to me," I say stepping closer. "I am no threat and would never harm you or Connor," I tell him causing him to look at me confused. "Who is your uncle?" he asks and I look down sadly. "Haytham Kenway, but there are no worries. He isn't blood related," Connor adds in for me.

Achilles looks to me with a wondering eye. He clearly didn't know to or not to trust me. "She will spend the night here. I see you trust her and well...I trust you just not...Her. Connor you are to keep an eye on her incase she turns on us. I want her gone by dawn," Achilles says walking back in, Connor ushered for me to go in and I smiled softly. We walked around the house showing me what he needed. When we walked past a hall downstairs he seemed to be a little nervous.

He showed me to his room claiming it was mine for tonight, I declined and decided I would sleep on the couch in the room where there was a balcony. After a while of placing some things in the room to get myself comfortable, I got changed into my light blue gown, put my hair up in an elegant bun and stepped out onto the balcony. The sun was starting to set, I heard rustling near by so I climbed onto the roof.

Painfully slow I sneaked my way to where I saw Achilles stare up at the sky. Connor approached him, before this he helped me with my stuff and then headed downstairs to fix things for his homestead. He mentioned something about a logbook.

"It is done," Connor told him meekly. It took a while for Achilles to reply "Johnson is dead?" Achilles asks doubt evident in his voice. "No. He retreated when we destroyed the tea," Connor says moving around Achilles who was leaning against a rock. _Was he meant to kill him? Did I get in his way? Was he mentioning me or the others?_ "Only to hitch some new scheme, I'm sure. You should have killed him," Achilles replies bluntly.

Connor just couldn't stop pacing, he clearly felt pin-pointed by his mentor. "There was no need," Connor said cooly, he was calm and collected with his words, but his movements were nervous and cautious. "Time will tell if you speak the truth," Achilles replies completely cold but hopeful in what he said was true. Connor started moving back to the house, walking in from the back door. I quickly rushed to get back to the balcony. Just in time I leaned my body onto the balcony, my arms folded on the rail.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks yet again in one day. "Too much," I tell him while closing my eyes. The breeze flowing in the atmosphere was calming and made me feel free to do what I wanted. "I know you were watching us," Connor tells me with a side smirk. "Why?" he asks me with a little glint in his eyes but I knew he was hiding something. "I was afraid you were saying horrible things about me to your mentor," I mock to him and he chuckles. "Never, I wouldn't say anything horrible...Or maybe I would," he says and I just shove him playfully.

Next thing we know I hear a familiar sound that causes me to freeze. An eagle's hawk. "Aras!" I all but scream when I see it land on the railing. "What the hell is an eagle doing here?" he asks and then I point to the necklace as I let it hop on my hand. Aras was always gentle when it came to me, not so much with the sender though.

"Haytham?" he asks confused and I nod. "That's something I should of mentioned on the way here. My uncle would always call for me with someone, one day he decided to get an eagle. Now he sends me letters through Aras here, he always seems to find me. I guess it's just his instinct." Noticing the letter he held, I carefully pried it out of his talons and gently smoothed down his feathers. "Open it up please Connor," I ask him passing the paper and he opens it, handing it back to me.

What I read completely surprised me. It said:

_My sweet Olive,_

_When you find this I hope it won't be too late but...There is something I need to tell you and give you. It's about your father. I will be waiting every night at the shop near your home. I will have to warn you though in the mornings there are more men looking for you. At night there are less but...They are highly skilled. I know you though and you can find a way to slip past them. _

_Please write to me soon. _

_I miss you Olivia. _

_Your Uncle Haytham_

I felt my heart raise to my throat, making me feel like I was choking. _What happened? Is my father alright? What does he have to say? What does he need to give me? Should I write back?_

Connor came up to me, placing his hands on me and carefully prying the paper out of my hands. He read it and his eyebrows furrowed. "This could be a trap," he tells me and I just roll my eyes. "This is about my father Connor. Anyway we're talking about my uncle here. My godfather!" I remind him and he shakes his head. "Do what you will but don't come running to me when you get caught," he says storming off and leaving me there.

I walked inside and placed Aras somewhere he could cling onto. I quickly wrote back:

_Loving Uncle,_

_I'm safe. Please be there tonight, as you say you will. I'll be there tonight and will expect you there. Is it pointless to ask what it is you have for me? _

_I miss you too_

_Your Niece forever Olivia_

I walked back out to the balcony, gave Aras a kiss then gave him the letter. All before lifting my hand and causing his to fly off, soaring through the clouds and dodging the trees. How I wish I could possess the power of flight. Take off whenever I wanted to. I made the boys and myself dinner, ate in silence, had a bath, got changed into an outfit I found on the couch that somehow Connor left for me. I got my weapons, placing them in my belt and headed over to see Melody.

Petting her lightly, I decided we would head off in the path that led away from where we came from. Night fell, it was probably midnight when I reached Boston. There were a few guards patrolling the area and I just told Melody to go hide. Clearly they can't arrest a horse. Swiftly I moved past people, trying to blend or hide when I could. Sometimes I had good opportunities to stealthily kill someone and I would. Eventually I could see the shop, all I needed was to walk past two streets. Just as I passed the first one, I felt someone grab me.

I was about to scream when they pushed me against the wall, their hand clamped on my mouth and when I saw their eyes I scowled. I pushed him off of me, angry that he was here. "What are you doing here?!" I whisper shouted and he just placed his finger on his mouth. He pulled us somewhere else. Two guards walked past asking 'who is there?' and that is when Connor motioned with his head to follow. We were close to the guards, with a flick of his wrist his hidden blade was shown.

Their backs were to us, quickly we sneaked behind them and with quick attacks we stabbed them in the back, placing our hands on their mouths. This stifled their moans of pain and dropped them to the ground. "You didn't think I would let you run around being prison bait for them to find did you?" Connor whispered with anger. "I was going to do this on my own. There was no reason for you to show up!" I whisper shouted at him back. "What would you have done with those two guards on your own?" he questions and I just glare at him.

"I would have climbed rooftops and eventually got to where I needed to be," I explain and he chuckles darkly. "Yes it is easy to get up, it takes effort and time to get up to the roof though, they would have found you and told the others to come get you," Connor points out. I just roll my eyes and walk off, making sure there were no more guards I got to the shop only to see Haytham hiding at the back. "Uncle," I whisper out happily and his face brightens up when he sees me.

We rush to each other, pulling each other into a hug. "Olivia, I got your letter," he tells me and that was when he noticed Connor who leaned against a wall. "Assassin," uncle says with a small glare. "Templar Grand Master," he spits back. "You do know a lot don't you? Cleaver little sa-" my uncle says but I place a hand on his chest. "What was so urgent?" I ask him and his face drops.

* * *

**HPOV**

"It's about your father, he's..." I couldn't even mutter the word because it hurt so much. I could remember it like it was yesterday...

_I was minding my business writing a letter to Olivia to tell her about what was happening. To ask her how she was. Hoping if she could tell me where she was. That was when I heard frantic knocking on my door, prodding down the stairs I opened the door only to find an equally frantic Pitcairn. "What's wrong?" I ask him and he turns his back._

_"There is no time to explain, Andrew's house is on fire," he tells me rushing down streets and I followed closely behind. "Who started it?" I ask him angered, and that was when he started to pant as though he was going to cry. "Lee," he states sourly and this caused my feet to move faster. What gave me more fuel though was when I finally saw the burning house. The others were all staring at the house, Lee had a small smirk. _

_I rushed over to the burning building, bursting the door down and ran around searching. Screaming out his name, hopeful for an answer. When I got to the top of the stairs I found him in Olivia's room. A beam trapping his already hurt leg. "Come on, I'm going to get you out, I promise," I tell him lifting the burning beam wincing at the pain. I then picked him up bridal style, rushing to get us out before it would collapse on our heads. _

_When I finally got out, I was going to take him to a doctor. "Haytham, drop me here please," he says and I slowly lower him to the ground. "My lungs can't take it anymore," he wheezes out. "I was just about to get out, when I remembered something. Olivia always did love this, she forgot it here. Give it back to her, she will want nothing else," he coughs out at times. _

_"You make it sound like you aren't going to live to see another day my friend," I whimper out, he was dying in my arms. "Promise me you will give back what's hers," he begs. "But-" I was cut off when he held my hand I noticed something metallic in my grasp. "Promise me," he commands and I nod. "I promise," I replied and felt my body quake as he died in my arms. I cried, when I knew that he finally took his last breath I sobbed. _

_Suddenly anger flushed through my body, I rushed towards Lee with my hands clenched. I grabbed him by his collar, pushing his body against the wall. "Why did you do this?!" I screamed in his face. The others didn't even try to pry my hands off him. "He was the one who made that traitor, he deserved to be punished," he spits at me and I growl, slamming his back into the bricks again. "He did nothing wrong!" I exclaimed. _

_"He was innocent! You know what I thought about my brother! The way he killed millions of _innocent_ people! Are you going to turn out like that? Should I kill you now just to save the questioning?!" I argue at him thrashing his weak body to the wall continuously. "Have mercy!" he begged, holding onto my hands trying to get me to let go. _

_"Like you did to my friend?!" I spat at him and he just flinched. I dropped him, letting him land on his ass. "I am merciful though, but do remember if this: if it happens another time, then I will show no mercy," I threaten and look back at the others. "You are my men! My workers! You follow my instructions! I lead this! Not him!" I point to Lee and they all huddle together. "Do we _understand_?!" I question and they all nod. "Good," I spit and bark commands for Andrews funeral. _

_I took him to my home, placing him on a bed and when morning came, it was funeral planning. That day I sent Aras to give Olivia a letter. Day after it was the funeral, such a saddening day and one without his own daughter. This was one of the worst days in my life..._

* * *

**OPOV**

This couldn't be true! I was frozen, carefully they led me to the house and it was ashes. Nothing there. My home destroyed. My father dead. I then felt my uncle's warm hand wrap in my own and then something metal. I looked down, unclasp my hand and found my music box. My breath got caught in my throat. This was the one thing that I would play every night, to get a glimpse of my mother. I guess now it will be for both my mother and father.

My hand clenched around the box, my jaw set and my eyes only looking down. "Where is he?" I say through clenched teeth because I was afraid I was going to cry. He told me the street where I knew he would be. I rushed, not caring if a red coat would spot me and headed to where my uncle told me. Connor trailing me, rushing at my speed. He grabbed onto my arm, pulling me to turn and face him. "Let me go Connor," I say through clenched teeth.

"Going after Lee isn't going to bring your father back," he tells me and I just pull my arm out of his grasp. "Who said I was going after Lee?" I question him and he just looks at me confused. I just walked off, not bothering to explain and found myself next to the church. My father's favourite church, this caused me to feel my heart swell. I wandered over to the grave stone, seeing there were fresh flowers on top of it.

The name engraved in it, I ran the tips of my fingers against it. I was frozen, I couldn't react, I didn't know how to anymore. "Dad, I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you, I wish you didn't have to leave me. I'm sorry I brought you to this, but I needed to fight for what was right. I'm sorry," I say then lightly kissed his grave stone. "I'll miss you," I say and turn only to see Connor look at me sadly. I walk towards him, sighing and we head off, I didn't look back. Not wanting a reminder that it was real.

We headed back on Melody, when we got there we noticed that it was dawn. We walked in, only to see the old man making himself his breakfast. "What is she still doing her-" he was about to criticise my presence but I put my hand up. "Please, don't. I just came back from seeing my home is completely destroyed. Ashes. My father died, at the hands of Lee. I am asking you to put up with me until I can build my own home. Although, I would prefer to stay here because I would like nothing more than to help you guys."

"I know this means that I would have to end up killing plenty of Templars but, I want revenge. They murdered my father, he was innocent in all of this. I just want to see them suffer but also I want to prevent that from others," my voice was dead. I couldn't convict any emotions what-so-ever. "You do know this means killing your own uncle," Achilles tells me and I just close my eyes, take a deep breath and open them again. "I know, and I am not afraid of doing it myself."

"I want to stop them from hurting anyone else. I want to become an assassin..." I tell them with pure honesty. My face was as solid as a rock, my posture was stiff and my emotions were no where to be found...

_~F.T.T.W.W~_

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave me some reviews! Questions to end with:**

**What do you think is wrong with Olivia? What will they say?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	8. Chapter 7: Training

Fighting 'Till The War's Won

**Author's Notes: I don't own AC. I have been going through a tough time for a while now. I've hit ****depression ****to a point that I can't feel anything except for pain. I don't know when I'll write but I hope that this chapter will suffice.**_** Please **_**consider the state of mind I'm in right now, I'm like a bomb about to explode with tears. **_**Thank you and I hope to see reviews to show your support. If not, well thank you for reading. **_

_**Can I ask for people to do fan art of Olivia (alone or accompanied by whoever you desire) and send me the links on PM? Winner will get an exclusive scene for the next chapter before I upload it.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Training

Achilles took a long time to deliberate on my reply. It felt like half a year until he finally moved his head slightly, tilting it to the side and with a sparkle in his eye he smiled tightly. "Fine. You may stay girl. Mind you, if you try anything...I won't hold back and Connor is not to stop me." He started to move away from us, leaving me confused yet curious. "I won't offer you my training services though," he tells me limping off into his room.

"Wha-" I was about to say but was cut off, causing me to hold it in and look at him confused. _Why won't he train me? Can he not tell I want vengeance? I will convince him somehow. I swear by it. I have to avenge my father. Why won't he teach me? Mentor me? Am I that despising? Why did I have to originally be a Templar? Am I ever going to change this old man's mind?_

He held up his hand, turning his face to look at me through the corner of his eye. "You didn't let me finish," he says and when he knew I shut my mouth, staring at the ground. He continued. "Connor will be your mentor," Achilles walked further into his room and ushered us inside, following after him I rushed towards him. He calmly sat down on a chair, I gawked a little at the eagle he had in his room.

"No offence to Connor but, why won't you teach me?" I ask him and he sighs. I was expecting the worse to come. His eyes wrinkled with a hint of anger. I knew he was holding something back. I didn't question though, seeing his lips curl ready to reply. Folding my hands behind me back, cautious for his response.

"You are always going to have a flame of Templar in you. Time will tell if it will be put out for you to be an Assassin." Looking to Connor he smiled sadly. "You will have to teach her now. Remember Connor to teach her of the creed, see to it she learns the history too. Now you must decide if she is fit to be an assassin. In the mean time, why don't you go buy some furniture and fix the room with a balcony for her. That will be her bedroom. Especially since she has that pet eagle flying around after her," he mumbles the last part.

Connor never looked more scared. He hid it quickly and cleared his throat. What came out of his mouth placed a face on Achilles that screamed murder. For a moment I thought he was going to grab his walking stick and fling it to Connor's head. "Achilles, surely you know the story and creed better than I. Could you simply tell her or at least me again?" he asks and Achilles deliberated momentarily.

He sighed before tapping the chair opposite him. I was going to let Connor sit there, yet he ushered me to sit there instead. Pulling a chair from the corner I sat on the plush blue seat which sunk as I sat into it. We sat for at least two hours with me listening for the most part, then the rest were of me asking questions. When I finally understood everything I was being told, Connor suggested I go to bed. For we needed to go to Boston later, instead he left while I was asleep on the couch. This meant he went to buy the furniture without me.

I woke up, making us food and we sat at the dinning table to eat. Achilles was silent but I could see a sparkle of kindness in his eyes when he looked to me. Connor seemed to be mind blown with the food I made. They begged me to make them their meals every day until the day I die. I just giggled and went to the balcony, enjoying the fresh air before going for a bath and then to bed...

* * *

_(roughly let's say it's) June 14th 1773 _

Second turned to minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Endless time spending learning, training and fighting Connor. I was out on the balcony, my long light green dress flowed with the soft breeze. My room was transformed into a proper chamber. At night after eating, Connor would follow me to the balcony and we would watch the sun set. The refreshing feeling as the wind caressed our skin and made our worries float away with it.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, the air making my hair wave and the free feeling possessed my soul. It had been a while since me and my uncle wrote. I have heard no news from him. Instead I just stayed here, never leaving the Davenport homestead. I met the people living here, making friends and some frenemies. Images flashed through my mind of my training. Running endlessly, growing restless, muscles building, fist combat with Connor, learning how to shoot with a bow and arrow, sword fighting, hunting animals, survival instincts, tree climbing and equipment experimenting.

Each time I grew with knowledge and skill. Stealth was key, but if it failed I knew close combat. I giggled at the time when I first started to climb trees with Connor watching. It caused me to zone back into that moment, only smiling like a fool into the sun shine...

* * *

_My knees were buckling, I didn't know if I could do this and especially not with him watching me. Not to mention when I was a child and I fell from the tree when I was in his village. It was the same day we met that I fell from a tree. "Connor! I don't think I can do this!" I cried down to him as he watched me carefully. He climbed up easily, swinging from one end to another and then landed perfectly. _

_"You've seen me, all you need to do is focus and let your body adapt to the trees. Watch for where you can grip, then you should be swift on your feet," he tells me and I just gulp staring down at him. He seemed to feel confident that I could do this, only he was completely wrong on that end of the stick. I looked back to the trees then back down to Connor. _

_"What if I fall?" I cry out to him, my body shivering with regret that I could even get up to where I was. Even though Connor lead me here, teaching me how to grip and slide between trees. Every breath I had seemed to be laboured and my chest ached as my throat closed in. He smiled softly at me, clearly enjoying the fact that I was close to falling down and possibly getting myself killed._

_"Do you trust me?" he calls out to me and I just nod. He chuckles at me, placing a hand on his ear and leaning his body upwards. "What?" he called out and I just groan in annoyance. _

_"Yes! I trust you!" I call back and he just smiles at the fact of my frightened approach to this challenge. Feeling my body tremble while I draped my hands on the 'v' of the tree and feeling my feet start to slip. _

_"Then trust me when I say I will catch you if you fall," he calls up to me, I stare down into his face for what felt like ages. When I finally gather up the courage to jump to the next tree, I then slide to the branch and giggle frantically. "Did you see that?" I ask him happy with the progress. He chuckled loudly and when I looked down he was watching me and smiling proudly. _

_"You're doing it!" he calls up to me, excited for my progress. I giggled as I took another step, shimmying and sliding down the branch to try and reach another 'v' of a tree near it. Taking the step, I got my footing wrong causing me to lose grip and fall to the floor. Before I could feel my body slam to the floor, I felt strong arms hold me. When I looked into the eyes of my hero, I saw it was Connor. _He kept his word.

_"I told you I would catch you," he tells me his chest heaving with my own. This was when I noticed our faces were really close. I didn't want to pull away though, we just stared into each others eyes. They would flutter from our eyes to each others mouths, then back to our eyes again. When I noticed my arms were wrapped around his neck, he gently placed my feet on the ground. Clearing his thought before suggesting we went back to perfecting my techniques with climbing..._

* * *

I laughed into the soft wind, smiling into the forest and leaning back a little. Images of my failing at archery made me laugh a little louder and then I closed my eyes. Relishing in the serenity of it all. "What's making you laugh student?" I hear Connor call out to me. Cautiously he walked over to me, his body stood next to my own and we just stared into the sunlight. Watching it disappear into the mountains and endless trees.

"I was just remembering training," I admit to him and he just chuckles. "Remember when you almost kicked Achilles when he was watching you train in close combat?" he asks and this causes us both to laugh loudly. "How can I forget? He looked like he was about to smack the hell out of me with that cane of his," I remind him and he just smirks.

"I know we usually talk about our pasts, but after six months of us catching up with each other...I think we should...I don't know?...Talk about our futures?" he suggests shyly and never looks to me, I just knit my eyebrows together. Surprised by his suggestion. I lean on the balcony, my arms crossed on the rails. Breathing in calmly, I closed my eyes before looking at Connor who simply look to the sun set.

"What about our futures?" I ask him cautious. He just stares blankly into the fading sun and colourful sky. He seemed deep in thought, maybe thinking about his own future. Somehow thinking of him with a woman and with a beautiful family made my insides wierd. It was a foreign feeling. "Where do you see yourself in a few years time?" he asks and I just sigh. "I don't know Ratonhnhaké:ton, I'm 18 in 2 months so I'm still young. All I know is I see myself killing Lee as an assassin or not," I tell him coldly.

"You can't just kill a man for revenge," he replies just as coldly and I just look at him, my anger at peak. "He killed my father, ruined my childhood and is now looking for me to put my head on a mantle," I reply even colder yet. I never knew my voice could get that cold. "You still don't understand! To be an assassin you need to be focused on saving people from the Templar's powers," he tells me angered.

"May I remind you Lee killed innocent people, including my father and your own mother!" this caused him to flinch, shutting his eyes pained. "You can't say anything to me! Especially since you were the one who wants to avenge your own mother! We both want the same thing Connor! Revenge!" I bark at him causing him to stomp over to me, his face extremely close but I never wavered my enraged stance.

"No! I'll admit, in the beginning yes. I wanted revenge for him killing my people but it is my duty to protect them! And you! You are my student! You follow my instructions! My rules!" this made me scoff as he pointed to my face angered himself while screaming down my ear. "Says the one who didn't listen to his own mentor! What happened to killing Johnson?!" I question and he just stays silent for a moment. Glaring at each other.

"You are only thinking about yourself! Do you even know the meaning 'fighting for justice'?! Or is your ignorance still evident in your words?! You are thinking just like a bloody Templar!" he shouts at me and I just tighten my facial muscles. "If you carry on thinking in the mind set of vengeance then you will never be satisfied. You will _never_ be an assassin. You will never understand. If you look for vengeance only, that will always get you killed...Just like your father," he growls out with authority.

This makes me want nothing more than to kill him. Never in my life did I want to hurt my mentor, but mentioning my father...Crossed the line. I walked calmly to the opened door, into my room and opened my bedroom door. "It's time for you to leave," I tell him and he just looks to me sadly. "Olivia, I'm sorry. I didn-" he starts but I just clench my jaw. "Leave Connor, I won't ask politely again," I warn him and he just tries to place his hand on my shoulder.

"Olivia I said I'-" I stopped him again my eyes shut and I pulled my shoulder out of his grip. Angered and annoyed with him still being here. "Fuck off," I spit at him and he looks at me sadly before leaving out the door. When I closed the door, I sat down on my bed and cried for an hour. To calm my senses I went out again to get some fresh air, the night sky shimmering and the moon emanating it's cream light. The hawk of a bird caused me to look into the forest only to see Aras land onto the balcony.

He had a letter stuck around his wing, like a side belt and caused me to smile. I let him climb onto my hand, carefully walking along into my room and placing him on the perch Connor got for him. I opened it up, only to sigh at the familiar writing of my uncle. I stared down at it for a long while until I properly read it...

* * *

_Olivia,_

_I miss you dearly. Each day there is not one moment where I don't think of you. How are you doing since that day? I hope you are well. Where are you? Are you still with the assassin? With luck I hope this reaches you before your birthday. It's soon here and I think of you more so with the up coming event. 18. 18 years of me knowing you. I can still remember when I first held you. I miss you so much. How are you? Please tell me something of interest. Anything, I just want to know how you are doing. _

_I love you always,_

_Uncle Kenway._

I giggled while wiping the tears brimming my eyes. Slipping the letter into my pile in a drawer, I walked back to my desk and started to write back...

_Uncle,_

_I miss you too. I say the same thing. I really wish you were here at times. It gets difficult knowing that the only family you really have, are the people living with you. But it's not the same. Truth is, you're the only family I have that I'm really close to. I'm scared of losing you uncle. I don't know what I'd do. 18 years. Six months since I was last taught by you. Since I last saw you. _

_I wish I could see you. Yes I live with the assassin. Please don't hate me, but I'm an assassin now. It was my decision to make. I've heard about the history between the two. Sometimes I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it is what it is. I hope you can still love me. I miss you..._

_I'll always love you,_

_Olive._

* * *

Sealing it into the little belt, I stroked him, fed him his treat that I had in a box, and let him fly away into the dark night. I walked back into my room, only to hear a knock on the door. "Olivia, can we please talk about what happened?" he asks and I sigh. I knew he didn't mean it that way but it hurt. He knew I was still sensitive about my father's death.

I opened the door, to peek through and when I noticed him seeming sad, I opened it a little more. "Connor, I can't talk about it right now. I know you're sorry and I forgive you. I really do. I just...Need time to breath. Let me sleep on it, please?" I ask him kindly and look to the ground sadly. He just nods before heading back to his bedroom door. Just when I thought he was going to his room, he turns to me and sighs softly. "Pleasant dreams Olivia," he tells me kindly and I nod.

"Goodnight Connor," I reply with a sigh of my own and close the door when he does. That night I slept not so peacefully. I kept tossing and turning. Having nightmares of my father and how he was in the fire. Then he would tell me it was wrong to want to kill Lee. He is 'corrupted' by the devil. Nothing made sense anymore...

* * *

The next morning I woke up early, made the boys and myself breakfast. Achilles was warmer to me now, he seemed to enjoy my company and my skill with a blade. Evidently he trusted me more, he didn't like the fact that I wrote to my uncle but thought nothing of it. Connor woke up in silence, ate in silence and headed down to do something by himself. He didn't tell me he wanted to see me down stairs but, mentioned to Achilles something about a rope dart.

I used it once or twice, but I never fully mastered it. Connor rushed down stairs, leaving both me and Achilles upstairs. "I better go down and talk to him," I suggest walking down but was surprised when I felt Achilles' hand grab me. "I'll go. Sit down child, I'm his mentor and he probably needs some space from you," he answers and I just nod. Sitting down, I heard Achilles limp his way down. After a few muffled conversations, they headed up the stairs and I just sat on the kitchen bench.

When the door burst opened I jumped with surprise. "Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Kanen'tó:kon called searching frantically for Connor. Connor walked over to his friend, I stood up and rushed to hug him. "Kanen'tó:kon!" I called to him and he hugged me back. "Olivia?" he asks me and I just smile up at him. "You haven't changed, where's Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

"Kanen'tó:kon? Why are you here? Has something happened?" Connor throws at him. Kanen'tó:kon gently pulled me away and walked over to Connor. "William Johnson has returned with all the money required to buy our land. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist. But I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene," Kanen'tó:kon tells Connor sadly.

"How is this possible? We destroyed the tea!" Connor questions and I just shake my head in disbelief. "The Templars are nothing if not resourceful. You should have heeded my warning," Achilles comments to Connor. Connor just seemed defeated. "If it wasn't Haytham who did it, I get the feeling Charles is more sneaky that what he leads us to believe," I tell Connor.

"Please, you have to stop him," Kanen'tó:kon begs. Connor starts to head out with Kanen'tó:kon and he ushers for me to follow. "Of course," Connor reasures his friend. "Can you tell us where they are meeting?" he asks from Kanen'tó:kon. When he gives Connor the directions to where they were meeting in their native tongue, we said goodbye to Kanen'tó:kon and headed back inside.

"We need to get going, we will be meeting him on a mountain that faces where they will meet. If you can pass this...'Test' then you will earn your title as an assassin and will finally get your robe. Thing is...You can only use one thing to survive and that is, this," he says handing me something heavy. I look at it and find myself completely surprised.

"Three rope darts?!" I all but scream at him. "Consider yourself lucky, you could of simply used just your fists," Achilles remarks and I just glare at the pair of them. "To be an Assassin you need to know your surroundings and also need to survive with anything you get given. I was once told by a wise man that you learn from your experiences," Connor says giving Achilles a knowing look. "True words," I agree with them, change into the Templar outfit and we head out to meet Kanen'tó:kon.

When we reach there after riding on horse back, we head towards Kanen'tó:kon who sat waiting on the mountain. Connor started talking to him in their native tongue. When they were finished, Connor lead me away from his friend and we started to make individual routes. "You will go straight forwards, near that dock and I'll climb those rocks. It's your job to dispatch the men silently and to sneak around them," he points and I just look at him as though he grew two heads.

"Are you mad?! Right into all the soldiers?!" I hit him angered with his choice. "You'll be fine because you will use stealth to get by," he explains and I just glare at him. "I swear to God if one of them catches me," I growl at him. He smirks, leans towards me and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Promise me not to get killed though," he says and I just roll my eyes. "Sure, if I can slip past them un-noticed," I mumble causing him to chuckle quietly before running off.

Eventually I got to the water, slipping past multiple guards and if one of them noticed me, I would climb onto a tree and choke them to death. I never hung them because I thought it was disrespectful. Sometimes I ended up having to go behind them, and choke them to the ground before snapping their necks. When I was almost near Johnson, I could hear his voice but what surprised me was, I could see Connor perched on top of a house.

I strode towards them, un afraid to get noticed by the guards as they started to follow me. When Johnson saw me he gasped. "_You!"_ he seethed and I just smirked. One of the guards was about to hit me with the sword that was on his rifle. Instead I just grabbed his neck and snapped it. "Woah, calm down puppy," I mutter before heading closer to Johnson.

"What are you doing here traitor?" he questions through gritted teeth. "Long time no see William...Miss me?" I growl at him with rage burning in my eyes. "I see you've heard about your father then," he mentions and I laugh bitterly. "You have no idea," I spit back at him and he laughs darkly. "I heard you want to buy this nice land off these kind, clueless people. Tell them what you plan to do with this land. Tell them!" I shout at him and he just stares at me blankly.

"Or should I?" I tilt my head to him just to make him cautious. I could see beads of sweat drip down his forehead. "Fine. Where should I start?" I ask him while placing a finger under my chin and pacing back and forth. "Oh, I know!" I say all to enthusiastically and when I looked to him, everything went in slow motion. I started to run towards Connor, but everything slowed down and Connor questioned Johnson of his crimes. When Connor was done, time sped up again.

We all rushed in a fast pace, people were trying to kill us but most of the villagers were dealing with it for us. Connor saved one before we started to run. "Go!" he screamed after me, gaining more and more speed. We were reaching a mountain which had enough water for us to jump in. What scared us though were two red coats aiming for us, I heard a trigger rushing towards Connor. "No!" I screamed before jumping in front of him, pushing us towards the water.

Connor did a perfect swan dive, but I had too much pain in my side to even move my arm from it's spot. Screaming in agony, when hitting the water I started to drown. One arm attempting to move but the weight of me was pulling me down. Further and further...

_~F.T.T.W.W~_

* * *

**What do you think? Can I have some reviews? **_**Please draw some fan art for this story to win an exclusive scene for the next chapter!**_** Question to end with:**

**Do you think Olivia will live?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


End file.
